The Anachronism
by heyytheremickey
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was an anachronism: he didn't belong in his violent world. So when Sasuke enacted his revenge, Itachi believed he would finally depart somewhere befitting him. However, upon waking in a world free of ninja and jutsu, in the apartment of a baffled but unusually welcoming and kind girl, he is even more lost. In a world so unlike his own, can he find a place he belongs?
1. The Day He Bled On Her Rug

**Title: The Anachronism**

 **Summary: Itachi Uchiha was a living anachronism: there was seemingly no place he belonged. Though he was a member of Akatsuki, he desired to live in peace; though he desired to live in peace, he was a recognized rogue ninja. When the time finally came for his little brother to enact his revenge on him, Itachi believed he may finally depart somewhere he fit. However, when he awakened in the apartment of a baffled and unusually tenderhearted college girl, he couldn't help but wonder why fate seemed to have such a sick sense of humor.**

 **Language: English**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre/s: Romance/Humor**

 **Characters/Pairings: Itachi, OC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters! I do own my characters however!**

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter I: The Day He Bled on Her Rug_

* * *

"This is it… Sasuke."

As Sasuke sat crouched atop a pile of rocks, Itachi breathed heavily some meters away. He knew he didn't have much longer; he could feel it deep within his chest. The illness he'd worked so hard over the years to hide had finally worked its course throughout his body, and his blatant overuse of his Mangekyou Sharingan had only worked against him to quicken his deterioration. _However_ , the elder Uchiha thought as he lifted his head, eyeing the thin white snake as it slithered away from Sasuke. _I have accomplished my goal._

"And now," Itachi gasped, staring straight through his little brother with his dark, bleeding eyes. "Your eyes are mine. I'll take my time retrieving them–"

Suddenly, Itachi keeled over in a fit of torturous coughs, blood spewing from deep in his throat passed his cracked lips. Sasuke's eyes widened, not expecting his brother to collapse. Although, neither had Itachi, despite his awareness of his swiftly worsening health. _Not yet…!_ Itachi internally groaned, pressing the back of his hand to his lips. He needed more time, just a few more minutes. He hadn't taken medication for years just to die from hemoptysis.

No. He would die at the hands of his little brother.

In Itachi's distracted and declining state, Sasuke flipped open his pouch and threw explosive kunai, erupting as they made impact. However, as the dust cleared, Itachi was unharmed, the shield held by his Susanoo having blocked the impact.

Steadying himself, Itachi took a shaky step toward Sasuke, causing the little Uchiha to instinctively step backward.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, throwing more kunai desperately at the older Uchiha. However, each were deflected by Susanoo's Yata no Kagami. Gasping, Itachi continued to limp toward his fearful and desperate younger sibling, desperate in his own right to reach him one last time.

"They're my eyes…" Itachi breathed. "They're mine…"

"Tch!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Unsheathing his katana, he leapt up and prepared to strike Itachi. However, just as every prior attack, he was thrown back into the rubble, tumbling backwards before halting just before a still-standing wall. Itachi slowly inched closer to Sasuke, motivated by his willpower and love alone. He watched as Sasuke pressed himself up against the wall, and Itachi outstretched his arm toward him.

When he reached his trembling little brother, Itachi managed through his immense weakness to smile, confusing the younger Uchiha. In a low, kind voice, Itachi spoke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. There won't be a next time."

And just as Itachi's fingers made contact with his beloved little brother's forehead, he was gone.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Whew!" Nadeshiko breathed, wiping her forehead as she walked across the parking lot. Despite her weariness, a bright smile painted her lips as she peered up at the bright, full moon looming above her apartment building. _I cannot believe it's already dark_ , the blonde woman mused, taking in the black sky speckled with little white stars, and sarcastically adding, _who knew college would take up so much of my time?_ She giggled softly to herself and swung her book bag lightheartedly as she made her way toward the apartment entrance.

Nadeshiko Yamato was a second year nursing student at the nationally acclaimed Kotohu University. Though the small blonde was passionate about her studies, she was eager to graduate to begin her career helping individuals in need. As it was, she enjoyed her nursing clinical much more than any of her lectures; she could only imagine how wonderful actually _working_ as a nurse would be. _Of course_ , she thought, tapping her finger on the Up elevator button and watching the floor numbers light up, _that's still a couple years away. No use worrying about the future!_

She continued to smile and smoothed her navy blue scrubs as the elevator pinged and opened. Three dark haired girls she recognized from the third floor stepped out wearing tight skirts and layers of makeup, giggling to themselves and sloshing their drinks. When they caught sight of the blonde, their faces lit up and in slurred voices, they greeted her, "Ohhh my gosh! Hi Nadeshiko!"

"Hi there!" Nadeshiko replied happily, cocking her head to the side. "Off to Izumo's?"

"Uh, yeah!" one of the girls slurred, laughing as if the blonde had just told a joke. "You comin' or what?" Nadeshiko shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," she spoke. "I was at clinical all day and I'm really tired. Can I get a rain check?"

The same girl rolled her eyes as the other two stumbled toward the exit. Waving a hand at Nadeshiko, the brunette accused, "You always say that!"

"Next time!" Nadeshiko laughed, stepping onto the elevator. "I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah!" the women replied, running after her stumbling friends. "Have a good night!"

Nadeshiko called back her farewell as she tapped the number 4 on the elevator wall before leaning back tiredly against the opposite wall. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the light beeping sound of the elevator and recapped the events from the hospital that day in her mind. She recalled the sweet old woman who had told her of her childhood and the day she met her husband, the three-year-old boy with the affinity to sweets whom she'd given a flu shot to, and the woman not much older than herself who had just given birth to her first child, a beautiful baby girl.

The blonde sighed and pushed herself off the wall when the elevator stopped at the fourth floor. She grinned happily as she practically skipped down the hall toward her little apartment. _I'm really so blessed!_ Nadeshiko thought happily, unlocking her apartment, throwing open her door, and flicking on the light.

Silence.

Then, a horrified, high-pitched screech pierced through the entire apartment building. Well, more specifically, Nadeshiko's screech.

Immediately, she slammed her door shut and staggered backward to the wall behind her, her brow dripping sweat and her knees wobbling. Bringing a hand to her lips, she whispered almost inaudibly, "W-Was that… Is there… In my room…?"

Before she could finish her thought, the door adjacent to her shaking form flung open, revealing a gasping, sweating black-haired woman, eyes wide in surprise. Her head shook back and forth sharply before landing on Nadeshiko's small, shaking form who was now watching the newly emerged woman in unmasked fear.

"Na…Nadeshiko?" the woman gasped, gripping her doorknob like a lifeline. "What…What the hell was that?"

Nadeshiko gulped and a shiver ran up her spine. She didn't know what to say; for once in her life, she was at a complete loss for words. So, in her abysmal stupor, she laughed awkwardly and threw her arms behind her head to feign a carefree attitude.

"Ah! Megumi! Hi!" Nadeshiko continued to laugh awkwardly, earning a confused and suspicious stare from the aforementioned dark-haired woman. A pregnant pause followed, increasing the awkwardness levels at least seven fold.

Finally, Megumi released her grip on her doorknob and laid back on her door frame, smiling at Nadeshiko though the blonde could clearly see a burst blood vessel throbbing in the beautiful woman's forehead. In a sweet, sing-song-y voice, Megumi asked, "Whatcha up to Nadeshiko?"

"Oh, you know," the blonde replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Just lots of nursing stuff! I had clinical today and you should have seen the clients I had! There was–"

Suddenly, Megumi was up in Nadeshiko's voice, a dark look reflecting in her eyes, causing a shiver to run down Nadeshiko's spine. In a stern, dark voice, she growled, "You know what I mean."

"O-Oh!" Nadeshiko squeaked, sweat pouring off her forehead. "Y-You see… Well, I saw this _humongous_ rat and I…"

Just as suddenly as she'd appeared in Nadeshiko's face, Megumi disappeared. Blinking, Nadeshiko turned to see that the black-haired women had retreated into her apartment, shielding herself with her door. Through the small crack between the door and the frame, Nadeshiko could see the fear in Megumi's dark eyes and the lack of color in her face.

"A…A _rat_?!" She squealed almost inaudibly. "P-Please tell me you're _kidding_."

"N-No!" Nadeshiko replied, flailing her arms around wildly. "I was just about to walk into my room when I saw it out of the corner of my eye heading straight for our rooms! I… I'm so sorry I screamed and slammed my door shut to keep it from getting in; I was just frightened is all." The blonde paused for a moment, gaging her neighbor's reaction.

After taking in the information, Megumi nodded and slowly began closing the door. "N-No, I completely understand. Um… If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to call management… Good day, Nadeshiko." And she slammed the door shut. Behind the closed door, Nadeshiko could hear the woman's feet pounding, as if she were sprinting. She let out a relieved sigh before leaning back against the wall again and staring wearily at her door.

 _Please tell me…_ She thought nervously, biting her lip. _Oh Lord, please tell me I was just imagining things._

Gulping, Nadeshiko slowly approached her door and shakily inserted her key. After it clicked, she grasped the knob and turned it, hesitantly opening the door. The light was still on from the first time she'd opened the door and as she studied what was visible through the cracked door, Nadeshiko was relieved to see that nothing in her living room appeared to be damaged.

 _Nothing_ , she thought, pushing the door the rest of the way open and revealing the cause for her screech. _Except for him._

There, right in the middle of her new cream-colored area rug, was a bloodied, black-haired man. Nadeshiko pressed her lips together in a firm grimace and furrowed her brows, closing the door behind her and pressing her small, shaking body to its frame. Sliding down into a sitting position, she stared helplessly at the unmoving form before her, blue eyes glistening and heart beating wildly beneath her chest until it hurt.

 **xXxXxXx**

Twenty minutes passed before the little blonde woman was finally able to move from her spot against the door. And even at that, she'd only scooted maybe an inch or two closer to safely observe the man from a distance.

Though she knew the right decision was to call the police or at the very least _someone_ , Nadeshiko's mind had gone completely blank since she'd seen the bloodied man. She knew she had never seen him before, which meant he most likely didn't even live in her apartment building. She wasn't even sure that he attended her university, though he appeared to be around her own age.

For a while, she contemplated that he could be a robber and that he'd broken into her apartment to steal something. However, a quick inspection of the living room made her think otherwise, as nothing appeared broken or meddled with. Not to mention, she lived on the fourth floor; there was no way he'd broken in through a window, and the door was completely in tack and untampered.

 _Plus_ , she thought, nibbling on her knuckle as she thought _. If he were a robber, why would he be bleeding all over my floor?_

Nadeshiko sighed and covered her head in her hands. Sliding them down her face, she stared worriedly at the oddly dressed man. With a shaking sigh, she went on all fours and crawled over to the man's side.

As she stared at the man's bloodied face, the blonde was surprised to notice how peaceful he looked. Despite adorning many deep-set stress lines, scars, bruises, and dried blood marks, the man appeared calm and almost…happy? Nadeshiko furrowed her brow again and cocked her head to the side to get a better look at the man's smiling face.

"Who are you?" she wondered sadly, staring at the man's peaceful smile.

The blonde sighed and stood up. She really should call the police; no doubt, this man had a family somewhere who was probably really worried about him. Turning around, Nadeshiko sauntered toward her landline telephone and began to dial 9-1-1. However, just before she was able to dial the final 1, a deep voice behind caught her attention first.

"Where…am I…?" Nadeshiko spun around, her phone slipping from her fingers and crashing to the floor.

And at that moment, all Nadeshiko could think to do was screech.

* * *

 **New story!**

 **I've had this idea in my head for a while and I'm actually pretty excited for it. It's… AU I supposed? Though he is the Itachi from the show – just throw into a "regular" world. Also, after considering it for a while, I'm going to say that the Naruto series isn't a manga/anime in this world, just because that's not really want I had in mind for this story.**

 **Also! If you read my other story In the Shadows, this Nadeshiko Yamato isn't that same person as the one in that story. I just really,** _ **really**_ **like the name.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Favorite/Follow/Review if you would like! :)**


	2. The Day She First Smiled At Him

**Quick Question: Should I change the name of this story? I'll either keep it as** **The Anachronism** **or, on a diametrically different end, I'll change it to** **Somewhere You Belong** **. I like both of them, so please let me know in a review or a PM which you prefer! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!**

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter II: The Day She First Smiled At Him_

* * *

"D-Don't you move, mister!"

Nadeshiko stood trembling with her back pressed against the wall by the telephone receiver. At her feet, the phone beeped incessantly due to the incomplete call. In her shaky hands, she held a steak knife she'd immediately grabbed from the kitchen counter just on the other side of the wall she leaned on.

Across the room, dazed and confused, Itachi eyed the fearful girl and her amateur grip on the cooking utensil. The slight woman couldn't have been more than five feet tall and seemingly lacked any sort of muscle tone from what he could tell. She didn't look much like a shinobi, nor was he able to sense any sort of chakra signature within her. Determining she was not a threat, Itachi stepped away from his spot to inspect his unusual, unknown location.

Despite her shakiness and the nervous fluttering of her heart, Nadeshiko stepped forward as well. This caught Itachi's attention. _So she was not merely bluffing…_ he thought interestedly, facing the woman again with an apathetic stare.

"I-I said," the blonde stuttered, taking another step forward. "D-Don't move! O-Or I'll–"

"Or you'll what?" The deep, velvety male voice froze the blonde woman and sent shivers up her spine.

For a moment, Nadeshiko struggled for words, desperately flickering her attention back and forth between his jet black eyes. The knife shook in her trembling hands as she gulped and licked her drying lips.

"O-Or…!" she announced, more loudly than she had intended. "I-I'll stab you!"

Silence followed her gutsy proclamation as the words and their meaning and intention behind them sunk in. Though she held a firm glare at the unwelcome intruder, inside she was all but screaming at herself. _Who am I kidding?!_ She cried, mentally breaking down out of fear for her life. _Even an idiot could see through me: I can't hold my own against this man! He's like, at least twice my size!_ The blonde couldn't help but curse herself for not calling the police sooner.

Itachi held the woman's glare with a calm expression, seeing every ounce of fear dripping off of her like sweat. He had no intention of harming the woman; if anything, he was still fatigued and desired nothing more than to shut his eyes again. But, even more so, the Uchiha was gravely confused. Where was he? How had he arrived here?

And, most importantly, why was he still alive?

Lost in his thoughts, Itachi hadn't realized that the little blonde woman had suddenly inched her way in front of him, the thick steak knife mere inches from his chest. Surprised, the dark-haired man wondered how he had not sensed her movements. _Something's not right…_ he thought, eyes trained on the woman's pale fingers wrapped tightly along the knife's hilt.

"Answer my questions!" Nadeshiko demanded, inching the knife closer toward Itachi. "O-Or… I'm not afraid to use this…!"

Suddenly, the knife was swiped out of Nadeshiko's hands, leaving her confusedly staring at her empty palms. _What…?_ Peering innocently up at the man, she realized with a horrified expression that he had managed to steal it from her grasp and was now holding it out of her reach above his head. Her heart pounded beneath her chest and she felt as though she would vomit. Sweat poured off her brow as she stared at her timid, fearful expression in the reflection of the knife's blade. The blonde took a shaky step back, all the while thinking that this was _not_ what she'd asked for when she'd woken up this morning.

She was so dead.

However, despite her assumption, Itachi slowly lowered the knife to the nearby coffee table. As his hand released the blade, her eyes flickered between the strange man and her previous weapon.

"I do not wish to harm you," Itachi spoke, earning a more relaxed but still mildly fearing for her life expression from the blonde.

"Well…" Nadeshiko whispered, racking her fingers through her hair nervously. "That's…good."

She'd never been so at a loss for words in her life. However, given the situation, there was not much she could think to say. It was as if her brain had gone to mush.

There was a short pause as the two confused individuals stood a few feet from each other. Itachi couldn't help but study his unusual surroundings and a quick glance out the window showed that he had to be many stories up from the ground level. However, given the appearance of the surrounding visible buildings, they were not what he was accustomed with. They did not appear alike the towering buildings in Konoha, nor like any of the smaller villages he had been to in his travels with Akatsuki. _What happened…?_

Finally, Nadeshiko blurted out, "Why were you bleeding on my rug?"

Itachi returned his gaze to the slight woman who was looking his bloodied body up and down with a new expression: worry. The display of empathetic emotion caught him off guard; however, he did not show it.

His mind flashed to an image of Sasuke and he was suddenly determined and filled with energy. This was not what he asked for: he was supposed to die by the hands of his little brother, not live by some miracle just to have a little blonde civilian holding a knife to his chest. Without answering her question, Itachi immediately turned on his heel and prepared to leave out the door behind him. _I must find Sasuke. I must–_

"H-Hey!" Nadeshiko squeaked behind him and despite his resolve, the Uchiha paused. "U-Um… where are you going?"

Itachi thought for a moment, deciding the best way to answer her question. After a short pause, he responded, "I must look for someone."

Nadeshiko eyed the man and his bloodied hair, arms, and clothing. "You aren't going to get very far looking like that. Someone's bound to call you in, what with you bleeding all over the place."

Itachi found himself wanting to chuckle. The woman was so innocent sounding and, combined with her appearance, made her look like a little girl. Images of Sasuke, six years old and bright-eyed, flashed through his mind and he found himself smiling a bit to himself.

Behind him, Nadeshiko watched the man's back in curiosity and wonder, all of her fear all but leaving her. Though she was still confused as to his appearance on her floor, she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by the dark-haired man. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met at the university: tall, calm, and unbelievably mysterious. Not to mention, her innate desire to help those in need was brimming; whether she'd known it then or not, he was a case in need of extreme help.

Without looking back, Itachi responded, "Thank you for the warning. And I apologize for damaging your rug. However, I must go now. Goodbye." And with that, Itachi made a hand sign and awaited for his body to disperse into crows as to be whisked away from the poor woman's living room.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited, until the blonde woman behind him, confused as to why the man was frozen in his place before her door, peeked around him and noticed the hand sign he was making.

"Um…" she murmured, stepping around him so she was in his line of vision. Point at his hand, she asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Itachi's brows knit together and his eyes dropped to his hand. He concentrated harder, but still nothing happened. Looking up at the door, the man focused on releasing any sort of chakra, _anything_. But no matter what he did, no matter how much he concentrated, nothing happened. He could not sense one ounce of chakra: not in the woman, not in any of the neighboring rooms, and not in himself. For one of the few times in his life, his confusion was blatant in his expression, if only for a moment.

"Where am I?" Itachi muttered, eyes flickering to the blonde's blue ones. Nadeshiko jumped, noting a difference in his tone.

"Kotohu University," she breathed, furrowing her brow. "It's in Serrai…?"

"What nation is that in?" Though he tried to hide it, Itachi was growing more and more lost. Kotohu University? Serrai? He had never heard of either of those places in any of his studies. And, admitting, he didn't know _everything_ , but he knew enough from all the books he'd read through his childhood and teen years prior to the Uchiha Massacre. Studying Nadeshiko's confused expression did not help him feel any better about his situation.

"Nation?" The blonde pondered, wondering what the man was referring to. "Do you mean like, country? Because we're in Japan… which I would assume you know, as you're speaking Japanese."

"Japanese?" Itachi repeated almost to himself and looked away from the girl's doe-eyed gaze.

He'd felt out of place before. However, now he felt like he lacked a sense of belonging more than ever.

As if sensing his well-hidden confusion, Nadeshiko bit her lip and approached the man hesitantly and studied him. Itachi stood apathetically, though grew a bit uncomfortable under her prying eyes.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Nadeshiko asked, inspecting the accumulations of blood near his skull. "Maybe you have a concussion. Amnesia is a fairly common symptom, though it often affects short term memory…" Itachi remained silent, unsure in his present state how to handle the muttering female as she began spewing random medical jargon. Finally, she met his eyes and asked tenderly, "Would it be okay with you if I checked out your head?"

Suddenly, it hit her how little she knew about the man in her room and, yet, here she was, asking to perform an assessment on him. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she staggered backward, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. _He just seems so genuine…_ she thought, internally scolding herself simultaneously. _I really shouldn't be so trusting… But I feel like he is really in need of help… Oh, bother!_

In front of her, Itachi watched the blonde rake through her hair, as if she were having an internal battle. In truth, he wasn't sure what to make of her. Had she brought him there? _No,_ he thought, shaking his head. _She asked why I was in her home. But if not her, then…?_

"I'm so sorry!" Nadeshiko squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut and bowing her head, again catching Itachi by surprise. "We don't even know each other; that must have been such a weird thing to ask! Please excuse me, sometimes I speak without really thinking. I just wanted to help. I-If that's okay, of course!"

Itachi stared at the embarrassed woman, unsure what to do. If the woman was as honest as she appeared to be, he clearly wasn't where he thought he'd be, and it was by neither fault of her nor himself. For once in his life, he had no direction and no clear destined path. Despite prior feelings of having lost everything, it was now that he truly felt he had nothing. No Akatsuki, no Sasuke. Nothing. And deep in his chest, the shadow of the man he used to be, or maybe always was, yearned for help.

Against his better judgment and usual nature, Itachi spoke, "I will accept your assistance."

The girl's head perked up disbelievingly. However, after studying his face and seeing no sign of joking, her face lit up and she clapped her hands happily, and Itachi saw for the first time in many, many years something he'd thought he'd never see again, much less directed at him.

A genuine, innocent smile.

 **xXxXxXx**

Not an hour after Itachi's decision to accept the tender girl's assistance, Nadeshiko was already beginning to regret offering. It was not that he was an especially difficult individual; actually, it was quite the opposite. He was entirely too stoic and quiet.

Damp handkerchief in hand, Nadeshiko lightly dabbed at the blood smeared across Itachi's face, her heart thumping against her chest. She'd been trying to start a conversation with the dark haired man for a while now, but no matter what she said or asked, he would either reply with one word answers or nothing at all. Though she was probably being too nosy, especially if the man did have a concussion and lacked any sort of memory, Nadeshiko felt she had the right to know about him. _I can't very well help him if he won't answer me!_ She fumed internally, though remained thoughtful on her exterior.

Of course, Itachi's thought process had been entirely the opposite of hers. Given her reaction to the hand sign he'd made, he was skeptical that he should ever try to explain the situation to the woman. It was much easier to feign confusion and lack of knowledge than try to explain to the innocent, slight girl that he'd sustained his injuries from fighting his little brother to the death. So instead, he calmly watched the woman, dodging any explanations she asked of him while she inspected his head for possible severe injuries.

Well, except one.

The blonde paused from cleaning and inspecting the dark-haired man's head and leaned back in her chair, staring shocked at him. She breathed, "I never asked your name."

Itachi, visibly unfazed, suddenly realized he didn't know her name either. _How impolite…_ He inwardly scolded himself.

"Nadeshiko," the blonde stated, smiling apologetically. "That's my name. Nadeshiko Yamato. May I ask yours?"

"Itachi Uchiha," he replied, seeing no harm in giving his name.

"Itachi," she whispered, more to herself than to him while dipping her handkerchief in the water basin to continue removing the stuck-on blood. "Despite the circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you." _He certainly made my night much more interesting,_ she added internally, a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

"Likewise," Itachi replied, dipping his head forward politely, then raising it and looking her in the eye. Nadeshiko's face warmed and she found herself covering her cheeks with the back of her hand. _Such piercing eyes_ , she thought, averting her eyes from him to finish inspecting his head. _I feel like he can look straight through me…_

And he felt like that too, as he realized his vision was sharper than it ever had been. Without a second thought, the dark-haired man squeezed his eyes shut and focused all his power on his eyes. After a few seconds, Itachi opened his eyes to see that Nadeshiko had paused from inspecting his head again and was watching him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"Fine," he replied, staring blankly over her shoulder, realizing now that along with his chakra and jutsu, his Sharingan too was gone.

 _What happened to me?_

* * *

 **Thank you to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this! Hope you enjoy this new update! :)**

 **Also: I apologize if Itachi doesn't seem completely in-character. It's a bit difficult for me to gauge how I should write him, seeing as his goal (Sasuke enacting his revenge on him so he'd be seen as a hero) was finally realized. And where he's obviously not an innately evil character… I'm trying to meld together apathy with some ounce of kindness, I think. I'm hoping it'll get easier for me as I keep writing haha!**

 **Again, thank you all for your support and please let me know about the title of this story! :)**


	3. The Day He Bought New Clothes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!**

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter III: The Day He Bought New Clothes_

* * *

Warm sunlight broke through Nadeshiko's half open window the next morning. The blonde snuggled against her fluffy pillow, smiling, before stretching her arms and sitting up in her bed. Peering out her window, the young woman couldn't help but laugh at the dream she'd just had. Though the woman had a knack for crazy dreams, this one definitely took the cake, especially with how real it felt. It had been like something out of an anime: she'd walked home one day to find a seemingly dead man on her floor, who she later, after his miraculous recovery, promised to help out of the innocent, overly-trusting-ness of her heart.

The blonde giggled again, swinging open her bedroom door. _Crazy!_

Or, maybe not so much.

Sitting at the table counter adorned in Nadeshiko's ex-boyfriend's sweatpants and father's old Budweiser T-shirt was Itachi Uchiha. Always an early riser, the man had awakened an hour before the blonde girl with the same mindset as she. However, upon realizing that he was on an unfamiliar couch, that this wasn't a horrible nightmare, that he wasn't rightfully dead, and that he seemingly wasn't even in his own world, the Uchiha man had taken to doing research. So, with a glass of tap water, Itachi had collected Nadeshiko's every book, sifting through them for some hint on where he was, or maybe even why he was here.

When he heard Nadeshiko's door swing open, his black eyes flickered up to the blonde's blanched, nervous expression. Averting his attention to the latest book, the man said, "Good morning, Nadeshiko."

 _Th-that's right…_ Nadeshiko thought, sweat dripping down her brow. _It wasn't just a dream…_

Last night, after determining that Itachi had no severe wounds (much to his genuine surprise, Nadeshiko had noted), she had instructed the dark-haired man to shower and change out of his spoiled clothes. Though he had initially seemed as though he wanted to protest, Nadeshiko had offered him the only male clothes she had – regrettably, her ex-boyfriend's sweatpants and her father's T-shirt, but they worked all the same. She had explained to him that there was no way he was staying in her home wearing bloody clothes, nor would he ever be able to leave the confines of the apartment without being patronized and questioned if his clothes were tarnished.

Thinking back on it now, Nadeshiko realized in horror that she must have sounded like a demanding mother. _Oh Lord_ , the blonde girl cried out, scolding herself and her desire to take in strays and help them. _What have I done…?_

Finally moving out from her door frame, Nadeshiko smoothed her button-up night shirt and matching shorts and approached the man. She realized as she neared him that he was engrossed in one of her nursing textbooks. After grabbing herself a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator, she plopped down in the seat across from him.

"Why are you reading my textbooks?" She wondered, honestly curious. The stoic man didn't look at her, only continued to skim and flip through the pages of the Medical-Surgical Nursing book. Nadeshiko sipped patiently at her orange juice.

"I'm looking for answers," Itachi replied, shutting the book and moving to the next one: a romantic novel called _Pride and Prejudice_. Nadeshiko flushed as she read the title.

"I don't think you'll find your answers in my books," she squeaked, swiping her favorite novel from her new roommate's hand and hugging it to her chest. "Maybe I can help clarify things for you? Are you still having trouble remembering anything before waking up in my living room?"

Though the Uchiha nodded, he knew it was partially a lie. The man knew everything that had happened prior to his winding up there, aside from the actual transportation from his and Sasuke's ruined battlefield to the small blonde's apartment. But he knew he couldn't tell her that; she would never believe him. It was outside the realm of her reality, he had presumed. Not to mention, after reading through her Mental Health Nursing textbook, he knew what they did to people who spoke about things they didn't understand. He would not allow her to bring him to a hospital.

Nadeshiko frowned, less out of sympathy for the man and more out of knowledge that behind his stoic exterior, she could presume he was hiding something from her.

"Okay," she continued, sipping again at her orange juice. "Well, is there anything in particular you're confused about? I'm sure I can help with something, and maybe that would help jog your memory. Then, it'll be easy to get you back to where you belong!" The blonde smiled brightly and leaned toward the Uchiha.

 _If only it was that easy_ , Itachi thought, considering her statement and forming his first question. After a thoughtful, patient pause, he decided on the first thing he'd ask her about.

"What is 'Japan'?"

Nadeshiko's cheerful expression immediately fell and Itachi couldn't help but wonder if he'd asked the wrong question.

This was not going to be easy.

 **xXxXxXx**

After five questions, Nadeshiko was convinced this man was from another world. Of course, she'd reasoned with herself, that wasn't actually _possible_ , but Itachi's complete lack of knowledge about anything related to the world was enough to have her considering it. If he hadn't looked so serious asking his questions, the blonde would have thought he was joking with her. Especially after he demanded to view a world map out of disbelief that there were seven continents separated by large bodies of water.

As Itachi's eyes flickered over the world map image Nadeshiko had pulled up on her phone, the small woman studied the stoic man's face. _Where did you come from?_ She pondered, drinking the rest of her orange juice. _What happened to you?_

Suddenly, realization flashed across Nadeshiko's face and she slapped her hand on the table. Itachi blinked his eyes away from the device in his hands – which, like the unusual map pictured on its screen, confused him – and stared at the grinning woman in front of him.

"That's it!" she squealed, leaping up from her seat and speeding into the living room. Itachi leaned back in his chair and peered after the excited blonde through the archway separating the two rooms. As she returned, Nadeshiko was clutching a thin laptop. While Itachi watched her quietly, the blonde quickly tapping away on her laptop, smile growing wider.

"Someone out there is looking for you," she explained, despite Itachi's lack of questioning her. "And assuming you've been missing for about a day, there must be some sort of Missing Person's announcement for you on the news or the police logs! We'll be able to find your family!"

Nadeshiko looked up at Itachi with a wide grin, proud of her quick thinking, before returning her gaze to the computer screen. Itachi watched her for a moment, before averting his eyes to the hardwood counter top.

Of course, he knew, she wouldn't find him or a family trying to locate him. Not even in his own world could she have found them. But somewhere deep down, he appreciated the thought.

"Drats!" Itachi peered up at Nadeshiko, who was grimacing at the laptop screen. She looked up at Itachi, "Nothing. Not even so much as a Facebook post!" She sighed, raking her hands through her hair, before whining, "And I really thought I was on to something too! Man, what a bother."

Scowling, Nadeshiko slid out of her seat again and crossed her arms over her chest, considering what to do next. It was a Saturday, and normally she would spend the day cramming for her exams, but the girl knew that with the problem at hand, she would never be able to concentrate. Squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her hand to her head, she tried to think harder. _Come on, Nadeshiko!_ Her inner voice cheered. _If you were lost, with no recollection of anything, with only the clothes on your back, what would you do?_ Next to her, Itachi studied her expression, again noting amusedly that even while he was sitting he was still slightly taller than the woman.

And then, she knew.

Nadeshiko whirled around to face the ever-stoic Uchiha, grinning again. He watched her carefully, and his brow lift as she decided, "We're going to go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Itachi copied, confused.

"Mm!" Nadeshiko nodded, spreading her arms out around her. "You only have the clothes you woke up in right? And I don't really have any other men's clothes to spare, so we should get you some new clothes! It'll make it easier for us to try and find out who you are if we aren't trapped in the confines of my apartment. Plus, maybe getting out and looking around the city will jog your memory!"

Nadeshiko smiled proudly. It wasn't directly a helpful plan, but it would do the man good to be able to come and go from her apartment. Plus, she didn't very well like the idea of him staying in her apartment unsupervised yet. Not expecting the quiet man to respond, the blonde spun on her heel and headed for her bedroom to get dressed.

Behind her, Itachi's expression was unchanged. Though he didn't completely dislike the woman's idea, he certainly wasn't a fan of it and a feeling of shame poked at his chest.

"I don't have any money," he stated.

"Oh, that's okay," Nadeshiko called back to him, waving her hand in the air. "I'll treat this time around, but don't expect anything fancy! I have a tuition bill to pay in a couple months and I don't work all that much during the school year, so I need to save what I can!"

Itachi's expression turned downcast. That was not what he had wanted. He didn't want to be babysat by a woman who appeared and acted more like a child than a grown adult. He didn't want new clothes or an apartment to stay in. He didn't want to be shown innocent kindness; or, moreover, he knew he didn't deserve it. _If she knew what I've done…_ Itachi thought, watching her retreating form.

What he deserved, was to be dead.

"Why are you helping me?" Itachi heard himself say and, in front of him, the blonde paused. Slowly standing from his seat, the Uchiha continued darkly, "You do not know who I am. I could be a criminal. I could kill you. So why–"

Itachi stopped, surprised. In front of him, Nadeshiko was laughing.

Without turning around, Nadeshiko replied, "I have to admit, I'm still pretty skeptical of you. I don't know why you were in my apartment, and that part makes me a bit nervous. And you're right, you could be a criminal and who am I to know it? My family always did tell me I was all too trusting for my own good. But–" She stepped back, turning to face Itachi's indifferent, yet somehow thoughtful expression. In return, he'd never see someone so small and innocent hold such a serious expression. He'd barely known the woman then, but he'd decided that it didn't fit her.

"You also need help, whether you want to admit it or show it or not. And what kind of person would I be to leave a lost soul by himself to find direction? That's just cruel." Nadeshiko giggled, her seriousness melting away with her laughter, and after a short paused she added, "Your clothes should be clean and dry now if you would prefer to wear those out. I'll just be a minute!"

As Nadeshiko slammed her bedroom door behind her, Itachi sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 **xXxXxXx**

"You could at least pretend to enjoy yourself," Nadeshiko teased, sifting through racks of men's clothing.

Next to her, Itachi stood observing his surroundings with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. They were in a store called "Beams" and it was packed with individuals looking to be around their age. He peered down at the little blonde, who already held several hangers of shirts and pants in her arms, causing the man to sigh.

Nadeshiko glanced up at Itachi's apathetic expression curiously, before giving him a curt smirk and throwing the clothing into his unexpecting arms. She explained, "Go to the dressing room and try these on and let me know how they fit, okay?"

When Itachi didn't immediately move, the blonde waved a hand at him, grinning. "Well, come on! We don't have all day!"

Despite himself, a blood vessel burst in the dark-haired man's forehead; however, he bit his tongue, though he desired to remind the girl that he _could very well be a criminal and could very well kill her_. Itachi wasn't a threatening man, but this woman's child-like attitude gravely unnerved him. However, he did as she asked of him anyway, turning on his heel and entering the conveniently-located dressing room.

Behind him, although she talked big, Nadeshiko was sweating and staring nervously at Itachi's back. _I need to stop joking with him…_ she thought, rubbing her head with the back of her hand. _Something tells me he doesn't find it very funny._ She followed Itachi into the main area of the Dressing Room and sat on a cushion in wait for Itachi to finish trying on the clothes. Around her, male and female voices alike filled her ears as they passed by the dressing room. One voice in particular caught her attention.

"Megumi?" Nadeshiko asked, and a tall, black haired woman walking by froze and turned around to face the blonde. Immediately, her lips turned up in a grin.

"Nadeshiko!" the woman called, walking up to her friend and neighbor. "What are you doing here? It's not often I see you out of your cave on a Saturday afternoon!"

Nadeshiko flushed and scratched the back of her head, laughing. "I know, pretty uncharacteristic right?"

"Don't tell me you have a da–" As if on cue, Itachi emerged from his dressing room wearing dark jeans and a button-up top. The two women stared at him, flushing a deep shade of red.

"The pants are too small," he replied after an awkward moment of silence.

Next to Nadeshiko, Megumi was staring incredulously back and forth between the blonde and the beautiful man speaking to her. When she realized this was actually happening, the dark-haired woman grabbed the back of the blonde's head and dragged her to the opposite corner of the main room, both to Itachi's confusion and Nadeshiko's dismay.

Megumi whispered loudly, "You have a _date_?! And you didn't _tell me_?!" The much taller woman grabbed Nadeshiko by the shoulders and shook her wildly. Across the room, Itachi's expression remained stoic, though he was confused by the odd display between the women as he had not heard the black-haired woman's question.

"N-No!" Nadeshiko squealed, blushing even deeper and pursing her lips. She whispered back, "It isn't a date!" Sure, the man was attractive, but he was also bleeding all over her rug last night. And he was pretty disagreeable, apathetic, and silent. Plus, he didn't like her jokes and teasing, and he didn't even seem to appreciate her help. _Nope_ , the woman resolved internally, pursing her lips. _Definitely not a date_.

Megumi released Nadeshiko's shoulders and stared at her in unmasked horror. "What do you mean?! Why the hell not? He's _gorgeous_."

"I'm just helping him!" Nadeshiko whispered in agitation, trying to be as general as possible. "He's new to the area and I wanted to help him get situated!"

"Well, you need to _get on that_!" Megumi teased, prodding her finger into Nadeshiko's side. In turn, the blonde covered her ears with her hands, squeezed her eyes shut, and yelled _la-la-la-la_ to keep Megumi's words from penetrating her mind.

Still standing in the doorframe of his dressing room, Itachi watched the interaction, both a sweat drop and burst blood vessel adorning his forehead. "Nadeshiko."

Both women faced Itachi and shivers simultaneous shot up their spines at the dark look in the man's eyes and the sternness of his tone. Cupping her hand over her mouth, Megumi whispered nervously, "Ooh, he's scary! Um… good luck, see you later!"

Nadeshiko reached out desperately after Megumi, but she was dashing away after the group she'd previously been walking with. When she realized she was alone with the annoyed Uchiha, she slowly turned to meet his dark look with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head absent-mindedly.

"S-So…" she stuttered. "Too small, you said? I'll go get a different pair!"

The little blonde sped off out of the room, leaving the Uchiha alone to rub his face in annoyance and wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 **Woo! Another chapter down! Hope you all have been enjoying this story!**

 **Thank you to everyone who told me their opinion on the title. I'm going to keep it as The Anachronism, because, honestly, I like the title that way and I'm glad you guys seem to like it too!**

 **Also, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I believe I've responded to everyone's comment who isn't a guest, though if I forgot to thank you personally please forgive me! My mind has been mush recently. But, truly, I appreciate all of your kind words more than you can imagine and I really do hope that you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Next update should be here soon! Thank you all again! Follow/Favorite/Review if you liked!**


	4. The Day She Forgot

****If you would like to know why this hasn't been updated in like, 7 months, read below!****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!**

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter IV: The Day She Forgot_

* * *

"We're going to the library!"

Itachi peered up from the book in his hands at the little blonde woman. Despite her proclamation the day prior that her texts would not help him understand where he was, they were rather enlightening. The current text – _Pride and Prejudice_ – of which she had ripped from his stack the previous morning, informed him that wherever he was, was much more maudlin than his own world. Despite this, however, he had found some solace in Mr. Darcy's intelligence, and respected Ms. Bennett for her strength.

Nadeshiko blanched at the sight of the book in his hands. Hadn't she hid them yesterday? _I can't believe he's actually reading that!_ She inwardly cried in embarrassment. Preoccupied by her discomfort, Nadeshiko nearly missed the mysterious man's response.

"The library?" Itachi echoed. He set the Jane Austen book down, causing Nadeshiko to breathe in relief.

"That's right!" She responded proudly, strutting into the living room, heels clicking against the hardwood floors. "I told you yesterday that reading my books won't help much. But maybe researching at the library will be helpful!"

Nadeshiko didn't want to admit that she also didn't really trust him to be alone in her apartment. Though she desired to help the man and he appeared helpless enough to her untrained eyes, he was still a stranger. For all she knew, he could be playing her. _But,_ she thought carefully. _That still doesn't explain his predicament. Dangerous criminal, helpless civilian, or whatever he was, that doesn't change the facts._

And the facts still stand that he was left bloody and unconscious in her living room, on the fourth floor nonetheless, and confused about it himself upon waking. Amnesia, she'd guessed, although more severe than she'd ever heard of it.

No, he could have been anyone before Friday night. But there was no mistaking the one flicker of pure confusion she'd seen in his face that night. That, at the very least, she knew to be true: he was lost. And, for better or for worse, Nadeshiko could not turn down someone in need, no matter what it may cost her.

Realizing she'd become lost in thought, Nadeshiko blinked and refocused on Itachi, who had gone back to reading after she'd begun to space out. She looked at him in unmasked horror and reached out to snatch the book away. He swiftly dodged and continued to read.

"I told you," the little blonde fumed. "These books won't help you!" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. However, despite her attempts at anger, Nadeshiko never seemed to appear more than a defiant child. She cursed her genetics for her young face.

Surprisingly, Itachi flipped to the next page and thoughtfully placed it on the coffee table. He stood and left wordlessly through the doorway toward the kitchen. All the while, Nadeshiko eyed him curiously, her irritation melting quickly. He returned with a jacket newly purchased during their shopping trip yesterday and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Coal eyes looked at her with the same bored, apathetic expression she'd become accustomed to these past three days.

He nodded toward her, earning a confused expression from the blonde. In his smooth voice, he asked, "You wanted to show me to the library?"

Instantly, Nadeshiko's face lit up. Like most actions made by the girl, Itachi couldn't understand her happiness toward him or the sudden switch in her mood. _Konan had not been like this, as I remember,_ Itachi thought, although his memory of the blue haired kunoichi was slowly fading. Aside from her, his interactions with females was sparing. The only other woman that he could say with certainty had shown him any sort of similar expression as the petite blonde was his mother.

An image of Mikoto, smiling pleasantly even in the face of her death by her eldest son, resonated in Itachi's mind. After years of playing cold and heartless, the Uchiha fought back urge to shudder, especially under the watchful eyes of the girl.

But that had been long ago.

"Right!" the blonde woman cheered, slinging her purse over her shoulder and removing Itachi from his thoughts. "Let's go then!"

However, as she stepped toward the door, realization of the current situation washed over her. Her leaving her apartment. With a guy. She shuddered at the thought of Megumi or another of the tenants on the floor seeing them. Her face flushed red and her hands flew to her cheeks. _I don't even want to think of it! I don't want to know what they would say if they saw us, what they would think is going on between the two of us!_ Not to mention, if anyone learned that she was housing this guy, she'd be in a lot of trouble. The apartment, due to its small size, was listed specifically for one by the university. If they learned about Itachi, they could potentially evict her even though he's most likely not a student of the college.

Itachi stood quietly behind her, although his patience was beginning to wear. Nadeshiko must have noticed how odd it must have looked to have frozen as she did and spun around to face the man. "Don't move, okay?"

Itachi didn't respond, but Nadeshiko was already peeking her head out the door. She peered down the hall that went toward the elevator. No one. She turned her head to peer down the other hall toward more rooms. No one. For good measure, she peered toward the elevator again, but still there was no sign of anyone. She sighed in relief and faced Itachi. Though he appeared apathetic, she could only imagine what he was thinking right now.

 _What have I gotten myself into,_ the dark haired man thought with an internal sigh.

"Let's go!" Nadeshiko repeated, speeding down the hallway much to Itachi's surprise. He couldn't figure out her sudden paranoia; though, to be fair, there was much he didn't understand about the woman.

 _The sooner I figure out my situation, the better._ Although he technically didn't mind Nadeshiko's presence, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had company such as hers before. It was draining in a way that no mission ever was; physically, but mostly emotionally and mentally. While he'd lived in close quarters with the other Akatsuki members, none of them were quite as readily available or chatty or bubbly as the blonde. The closest to her was probably Kisame, but even that wasn't comparable at all. He was his partner, and he knew Itachi's limits when it came to small talk and communication. Nadeshiko, in his eyes, was childlike, innocent, unscathed by the horrors of the world. At least, unscathed by what his world had to offer him. _And if she knew the things I'd done,_ he thought, reaching the elevator just behind her. Again, his mother's smiling face appeared in his head. Itachi's jaw tightened, if ever so slightly.

Nadeshiko mashed her thumb into the DOWN button and spun to grin at Itachi. "It's only about a ten minutes' walk from here, so we'll be there in no time!" Itachi nodded curtly and averted his eyes to the lights flashing above the elevator doors, indicating the floors it was currently on. Nadeshiko, sensing a new coldness in his posture, dropped her smile and meekly turned away from him, wondering if she'd done something to set him off.

 _She would never look at me like that again._

 **xXxXxXx**

Just as Nadeshiko said, their walk to the library was quick.

However, if she was being honest, it may as well have been a 3 hour walk instead.

After noticing a slight air of coldness upon leaving her room, Nadeshiko refrained from talking the entire walk to the library. Considering he seemed to tire of her antics between Friday night and Saturday, she worried that her personality was too much for the quiet Uchiha.

 _I'm just trying to be friendly and helpful…_ she thought to herself, stealing a glance up at the now apathetic Uchiha. Whew. At least he didn't look as dark as he had in the hallway. _Still... Maybe he would prefer being left to himself more, and not have me so readily available?_ Which would be an easy fix, considering that at the start of the week, Nadeshiko would be back in her lectures and courses and clinical work and university friends. Itachi would have all the free time in the world to figure out his situation without having her looming over his shoulder. She smiled and nodded to herself, reasoning that everything would work out as they should. _And if he ever is to need me, I'll be there!_

Abruptly, the blonde halted, causing Itachi to pause a few steps behind her. Before them stood a massive building at least three floors tall. Watching Itachi eye the building, she grinned proudly.

"This is our university library!" she introduced, outstretching her arm toward it. "If there is anywhere around here where one can do loads of researching, it is here!" Much, much better than her meager library of romance novels and nursing texts can provide, she wanted to add. But she bit her tongue, not wanting to irritate the man.

Itachi nodded, taking in the vastness of the building that was so unlike any he had seen where he was from. As Nadeshiko practically skipped into the library, he followed quietly behind her. While the first floor was filled primarily with newspapers, information desks, and a coffee shop addition, the second and third floor proved to have a wide collection. Book shelf upon book shelf, filled to absolute capacity with more books than he'd ever seen in his life. Itachi wondered, as Nadeshiko set her purse down on an empty table away from the staircase, if he'd ever be able to read them all.

Examining the dark haired man's face, Nadeshiko teased, "See? Much better than what I have to offer!" But Itachi wasn't listening. He was too concerned with figuring out where to start. At least with the girl's collection, there was a pretty clear start and end to the books. Here, it was endless. Infinity, it seemed.

"Where do I begin?" he found himself saying, wondering how he was supposed to figure out where he was and how to get back where he belonged with so many books surrounding him. And this was only the second floor!

That was when the rogue ninja was reintroduced to the laptop. He remembered the one Nadeshiko had pulled out, but now he was being taught how to use it. Or, well, a part of it. The blonde indicated which icon he had to press, which would open a search engine for him to search keywords related to what he was looking for. As an example, Nadeshiko searched "puppies" and thousands of articles, newsclippings, books, novels, and recordings showed up on the screen.

"Typically," she began when she realized even this looked a bit overwhelming. "You would input a couple of keywords to narrow the search field so that you don't get thousands of options. But that's basically how it works! Then, you just check to see that you can either print the article or locate the book or recording from one of the shelves _here_ –" She pointed to a four digit letter-and-numbers code. "And that's it! If you ever need help and I'm not here, just go to the first floor and any of the librarians would be happy to help you. Does that make sense?"

For the most part? Not really. But Itachi would never admit that. So he just nodded and averted his gaze to the computer screen while the blonde beamed and skipped back to the table across the room.

When he saw her plop down in her chair and pull out a notebook, pen, and one of her smaller nursing texts, he began typing.

 _Konohagakure._ He waited patiently. Unlike Nadeshiko's puppy search, this provided much less options, though none of them were exactly what he was looking for. Itachi deleted the search and tried again.

 _Akatsuki_. Again, Itachi waited, and peered up casually to see Nadeshiko on the portable phone device he'd seen her use countless times. Did she look paler for some reason? However, his attention refocused to the computer screen. This time, although there were many more results than with Konohagakure, they also didn't seem to match what he was looking for.

The dark haired man sighed. He was going to have to start a lot simpler than that, clearly, if he wanted any information about his current whereabouts, and where he should be. _Maybe…"ninja"? "Shinobi"?_

However, just as he was about to try again, a streak of blonde flew through his periphery and Itachi peered up in time to see Nadeshiko booking it down the winding stairs and a middle-age woman calling behind her, "No running in the library!" He raised an eyebrow and moved to walk toward the stairs to see where she was going in such a hurry when a folded piece of paper on the table she had just been sitting at caught his eye. Sauntering toward it, he opened it to reveal the scrawled message, "Forgot I had a thing to do today! Be back soon!" and a crudely done doodle of what he guessed was supposed to be her, smiling and waving.

He sighed. _What an odd girl,_ he thought, retracing his steps back toward his computer, determined in his temporary solitude to get some sort of lead on his situation.

And at the same time as he did this, Nadeshiko sprinted uphill toward her building and her car, eyes wide and fearful, throat dry, cheeks stained with salty tears, and her phone in hand, opened to the text, _Of all things… how could you forget?_

* * *

 **To start off, I would like to apologize for the shorter-than-normal update. Most of my chapters thus far had nearly hit 3,000 words and this is… not nearly that, and I am so sorry about that. But what I'm sure many more of you are wondering about is my over half a year hiatus.**

 **While this really is no excuse, it is the truth: in writing this story, I had written many chapters prior to posting the story here. Typically, I get busy with life so I wanted to have a bit of a buffer so that I would be able to post even in times when I was busy. If I remember correctly, I had been in the middle of writing Chapter 6 by the time I'd last posted. And then, the unthinkable happened. My laptop completely crashed and wiped this story and all of my other ones clean from my hard drive. I did everything to get them back and, when I was not successful, was completely discouraged from writing. I told myself time and time again that I would try to work on this again, but I was so upset about all my work being erased that I had little desire to try. Even now, I'm a bit frustrated because this chapter is not nearly as good as I would like it to be, or how it had been the first time I wrote it.**

 **But I digress. The continued support from you guys – your reviews, favorites, messages – has willed me to try again with this. I'm going to really try and keep up with this because I've been brainstorming a lot, to the point where the new ideas I have for this story are infinitely better than what I had originally been thinking for the story. So for those of you who didn't lose hope, thank you so much for believing in me! And as always, review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed and I hope to get the next chapter out much, much sooner than this one! Thank you!**


	5. The Day He Caught Her Staring

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter V: The Day He Caught Her Staring_

* * *

Monday morning was clear and bright. Birds chirped happily in the trees and small animals scurried to and fro just beneath them. The sky was crystal blue, with only a few scattered puffs of white clouds passing through. Without the mask of thicker clouds, the sun's rays streamed down to the earth and through the glass of the dining hall window unblocked, acting as a spotlight for the drained blonde Nadeshiko as she sat with her head laid on the table. A plate with a hard-boiled egg and three French toast sticks sat untouched next to her head.

Suddenly, a tray of food crashed onto the table next to her head. Nadeshiko didn't move; she didn't have to. There were only a few possible, plausible guess to who would sit at the table unannounced. And, given the loud clatter she was making, there was really only one possibility.

"Morning Megumi," the blonde deadpanned, unmoving from her spot. In front of her, Megumi tossed a couple strawberries in her mouth.

"Good morning," Megumi responded, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. "You're always so down on Mondays. It's such a beautiful day, lighten up a little!" The black haired woman reached out her hand and gingerly pinched her blonde friend's cheek, earning a high pitched yelp.

"Hey!" Nadeshiko cried. "Let go!" She attempted to pry off Megumi's fingers, but that only made her pinch harder.

"Not until I see a smile!" She sang sweetly. As the two fought over Nadeshiko's cheek, a slight figure silently approached them and cleared her throat. Megumi and Nadeshiko paused and turned to face her.

The girl had a similar build to Nadeshiko, short and slender; however, there was an air of maturity to her that was even beyond that of Megumi. Unlike the other two girls, her dark brown hair was cropped short with a thick fringe that just slightly touched the top of her thick-rimmed glasses. Outfitted in a large grey sweatshirt and plaid shorts, the girl looked as though she had just come from a study session in the library.

The brunette adjusted her glasses and Nadeshiko broke out into a smile. "Good morning, Haru!"

"Hello Nadeshiko, Megumi," Haruka – or Haru for short – smiled, setting down her tray next to Nadeshiko and sitting to her left. She scowled at Megumi. "I think that's long enough, Megumi. Nadeshiko's going to bruise if you keep pinching her cheek like that."

Megumi let out a faux-exasperated sigh and released her blonde friend's cheek. "Fine, fine. But only because I would never want to bruise up this cute face!"

Nadeshiko flushed and crossed her arms over her chest. _I'm not cute!_ She had wanted to retort, but she knew that would only get her more teasing from her friend. Plus, she'd long accepted her genes. Or, she was at least _trying_ to. The blonde looked back and forth between her friends, both of whom were her age, but appeared much older. Even Itachi, who couldn't have been that much older than her, made Nadeshiko look like she was still in high school. She pursed her lips. _So stupid!_

In front of her, Megumi loudly cleared her throat and made a choking sound before wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin. Nadeshiko and Haru looked at each other and then back to Megumi with a raised brow. Haru questioned, "Everything alright over there?"

"Just saw something disgusting," the black haired woman responded, continuing to pat her lip. Nadeshiko sat up in her chair and whipped her body around to peer out at the numerous other students behind them.

"What? What did you–"

"Idiot!" Megumi yelled, reaching over the table and grabbing Nadeshiko's shoulder to turn her around. "It's bad enough that he has full sight of me if he looks over here; the last thing I need is him seeing–"

"Who?!" Nadeshiko interrupted loudly, pulling against Megumi's hand to continue looking around. Had she rejected another guy? Broken up with one? Does she have a stalker?

Next to her, Haru's eyes scanned over a crowd of people, landing on one male in particular. "Ah."

"Ah?!" Nadeshiko cried, looking at her much quieter friend and following her gaze. "What are you two – oh. _Oh_."

Her cheeks heated and a knot formed deep in her stomach and she spun back around in her seat. Laying her head back on the table and closing her eyes, she nodded in agreement, "Yup. Something disgusting is right."

 **xXxXxXx**

The Monday morning was clear and bright, but, unfortunately for Nadeshiko, she spent most of the light hours on Monday and Wednesday in different lectures and courses, with only a break around lunch time to remind her that, yes, the day would end soon. Luckily, or unluckily, today she had something to think about while her professors droned on about everything she had already read in her book late the night before.

The image of the boy with the girl in his lap, his lips on hers, entered Nadeshiko's mind. Her stomach lurched and her whole body flushed.

He wasn't just any boy.

It was Akito. _Akito_. The same Akito that only a short month ago was spending nights with her, was kissing her, was giggling with _her_.

Nadeshiko swallowed hard and turned to look out the window. There was nothing to see except for the towering oak trees and their crazy, intertwining branches snaking around them. Occasionally, a lone squirrel would rush through with an acorn bulging out of its cheeks. Other times, a group of small birds would flutter to a shaded area in the branches and chatter quietly to themselves. It looked so _simple_.

Continuing to stare out the window, head propped on her arm, the blonde couldn't help but wonder how her life seemed to become so much crazier in the last year. It was almost indistinguishable from the one she had been living only just eight months prior.

Now, she had an amnesiac, stoic man living in her apartment. Now, she's lost the first love of her life to a girl that looked like she modelled for Cecil McBee. Now, her sister–

Nadeshiko's mind reeled and she swallowed hard again. She ran a hand through her hair and the hand that had been twirling a pen between her fingers was now tapping said pen nervously, furiously. Images of an All-American girl with bright blonde hair and almond-shaped blue eyes appeared in her mind. Licking her chapped lips, Nadeshiko stared back at the girl, who smiled back sweetly.

At an instant, the image vanished, but not before Nadeshiko caught the panicked look in the girl's eyes.

"–shiko!" Nadeshiko's breath hitched. Unconsciously, she ran her free hand through her hand again. Sweat dampened her forehead.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko, are you paying attention?"

The blonde blinked out of her trance and lifted her head. Just before her stood one of her professors, arms crossed over her chest and a cautious brow lifted as she stared at her student. "Everything alright over here?" All around them, other students had turned to stare.

"U-Um!" Nadeshiko's face flushed bright red and she lowered her head both out of respect and embarrassment. "M-My apologies, professor!" The tall woman's brows knit together as she looked apprehensively at her student; however, she merely turned on her heel and continued her lecture. Behind her, Nadeshiko peeked up from her spot, covering her still bright red face with the back of her hand.

 _I need to watch where I space out like that_ , she reprimanded herself, gnawing on her bottom lip. _And I have to work on not letting my thoughts get my emotions all out of whack. I'm too much of an open book; I might end up worrying someone!_ She smiled softly and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, before dropping both her hand and smile. Her eyes drifted back out the window and, despite her new-found resolve to be attentive, found herself too distracted by her chaotic life.

The trees still blew gently in the breeze, and their branches still twined tightly like a complicated lattice. The lone squirrel was still carrying his nuts to who-knows-where, and the little blue birds still gossiped in their sing-song chirps. Beyond the confines of the classroom, everything continued to look simple, pure, and unchanged from the norm. Just as Nadeshiko considered internally lamenting again, her eyes drifted to the sidewalk to catch something that most certainly wasn't normal.

A tall, black haired man was strolling casually under the shade of the trees. The blonde squinted. _It can't possibly be…_ As if on cue, the familiar man paused and turned around, staring straight at Nadeshiko with an even more familiar, unfazed and irrevocably stoic expression.

Nadeshiko choked on her saliva. Though she was on the second floor of the building, Itachi raised a brow at her.

"Something wrong, Nadeshiko?"

Without missing a beat or even facing the professor, Nadeshiko immediately stood and blurted, "I have to use the restroom! Please excuse me!"

As if caught off guard, the woman didn't immediately respond to the blonde until she was hurrying out of her classroom, her whole body aflame in a deep blush. "Okay, but please be quick!"

In record time, Nadeshiko flew down the stairs and burst out the back entrance of the academic building. To her surprise and relief, Itachi was still standing where he had been while she was in the classroom. Gasping for air, the blonde bent forward and gripped her thighs to catch her breath. Itachi looked with masked curiosity at the girl, noting how the people in this world seemed to be much less physically fit than those where he was from.

"What…" Nadeshiko breathed, looking up him finally with knit brows. "What…Where are you going? Why are you…I thought you wanted to read more or something?"

"I did," he responded. "However, I have not spent much time outside and thought I would take a walk."

Oh. Nadeshiko's face flushed a bit deeper and she ran a hand through her hand. She had been so set in taking care of him and making sure he was always accountable no matter what, that she had forgotten he was still an adult. Amnesiac, yes, but an adult nonetheless, and one who looked to be a bit older than she. And yet, here she was, getting flustered over him taking a _walk_ and not being where she thought he'd be. For being out of her range of protection.

The blue-eyed blonde appeared in her mind again and she immediately squeezed her eyes shut. Itachi watched her silently, eyeing her stressed expression. When she'd returned to the library late last night, she'd worn a similar one. Somehow, the Uchiha could tell that her expression had nothing to do with him. It was an expression, though relatively foreign now, that he'd been familiar with himself at one point, long ago.

"Hey."

Nadeshiko's eyes snapped open and stared back into Itachi's coal black ones. "Huh? I'm sorry, was I spacing out? Did you say something?"

Although his conscious begged he wouldn't, Itachi asked the girl if she wanted to walk with him. Even she looked surprised; she blinked once and then knit her brows together, considering what he was offering. After a couple seconds of silence, the blonde smiled up at him and politely declined his offer, saying her professor would give her bad marks if she didn't return to class. And that, she had said then, was not something she would ever be able to forgive herself for. So, with a lighthearted chuckle, the little blonde waved cheerily at him before spinning around and bounding back into the building.

Once she was gone, Itachi did the same; he turned on his heel and continued down the shaded path under the trees. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of nature. How long had it been since the last time he could calmly walk through the woods as he was doing now?

He thought back to around ten years ago, when he was just an average preteen boy. Or, what his idea of average was. For some reason, he didn't think that any of what he grew up around would be considered average here. _That being said_ , the Uchiha thought, pausing briefly. _While this place has no apparent chakra signatures, no jutsu, or no shinobi, I cannot deny the similarities between my world and this one._

Despite all of his researching and reading the past two days, Itachi had yet to find one to help him discern why he ended up here. There was no apparent link connecting the two diametric places, and he highly doubted this was some form of "after-life". However, what he had learned was that the people here and the people where he was from, especially in Konoha, were impossibly alike. Despite lacking jutsu and chakra, they were so _similar_. When Nadeshiko and he had gone shopping, he noted that the girls were still overly attentive to their appearances and held similar concern toward boys. Likewise, the boys were still trying to impress the girls and continued to try to one-up each other however they could think to do it.

It was as if he were thrown into a world just like his own, except lacking in the one thing he never wanted, the one thing that made him stand out in the academy. The one thing that led him through a series of unfortunate events, to killing his family, to becoming a notorious criminal, to being the object of pure hatred to the one person he cared about most.

But, it was for all those reasons that he knew he didn't belong here. His hands were permanently stained; his misdeeds transcended his world to this one. He knew that, even if no one in this life knew what he'd done, that changed nothing. His mind flashed through his family – his mother, father, and Sasuke – before he thought briefly of the little blonde girl and her deeply pained expression moments ago. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

 _No_ , he resolved, continuing his walk deeper into the woods. _The thing that differentiates between this world and mine, the wars and hatred and killing, it separates them more than the similarities could ever bring them together. I must continue researching; two days is not nearly enough time to have read everything I need to know. I will figure out what is going on._

But, whether he knew it then or not, the Uchiha shared a parallel with the little blonde girl, a similarity that made even the things that separated their worlds seem insignificant by comparison.

* * *

 **Updates! Woo!**

 **I just wanted to take a minute to thank the wonderful commenters for their kind words and understanding of the situation. Your excitement for the update made me even more excited to get back into writing this story! And Benji, your comment honestly made me want to cry; I'm so glad that you really enjoy this story so far! And Neko, yours made me smile, so I thank you for that! Oh, and Vicious, I feel like from now on I'll be putting my work on a flash drive as well. I just started using OneDrive as well so hopefully this won't happen again in the future.**

 **And as always, thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story as well! I'm so glad that you all are liking this story; that makes me so happy! If this is your first time reading this story, welcome, and please favorite, following, and/or review if you're enjoying this!**

 **Hope you're all having a lovely August! Adieu!**


	6. The Day She Made Him Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter VI: The Day She Made Him Promise_

* * *

The rest of the week moved by more quickly once Monday passed. Itachi and Nadeshiko had gotten in the rhythm of their separate schedules; Itachi spending most of his days at the library or taking walks, and Nadeshiko balancing her academics on Mondays and Wednesday with her clinical days on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and occasionally on Fridays. After what had occurred outside her classroom on Monday, Nadeshiko had tried to be less concerned about the Uchiha for the sake of his independence. However, especially when she left for clinical, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit worried she'd come back and he'd be missing.

"What if I'm really late getting back from clinical?" she had blurted Thursday morning as they parted ways. "What if you have to come back here without me? What if you forget how to get back?" Itachi had given her a deadpanned expression in response, so she played it off as if she were kidding. Which she partially was ("You're not _that_ forgetful!" she had joked, earning another blank expression), but she still worried for him.

 _He's practically a lost puppy!_ She thought as she received her first patient assignment for the day. _If he hadn't somehow landed himself in my apartment, who knows where he would have ended up!_

Oddly enough, Itachi had considered the same; although, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be living a much quieter life instead.

While the question to how he ended up in her apartment still had not been answered, by Friday Nadeshiko's suspicions had all but completely vanished. She no longer considered the possibility of the man harboring ill will and allowed him to go to and from her apartment with a clear conscious, although they often left the apartment together. She found herself growing accustomed to waking up and seeing him reading on her sofa, or sitting at her kitchen table with a glass of water, scribbling away at a piece of paper about who-knows-what. Though she would never outwardly admit it, while she did fear for his safety, she was just as concerned about him disappearing and leaving her alone again.

Not to mention, she was intrigued by the mystery surrounding her new roommate. Where had he come from? What kind of life had he lived prior to a week ago?

 _But, most importantly_ , she thought sadly as she watched Itachi carefully from the kitchen table one morning. He was leafing through the pages of one of the many texts he'd borrowed from the library, his expression serious. _Why is no one looking for him? Where is his family? His friends? It's not like he's some John Doe; he seems certain of his name._

So why then? That bothered Nadeshiko the most. The idea that somewhere out there, this man had a family, but yet they were not searching for him. She thought of her own family and bit her lip.

No. Even considering the circumstances, they would still search for her if she went missing.

…Right?

In the next room, Itachi noticed Nadeshiko staring at him. However, he quickly realized that she was lost in her own thoughts when she did not react as she normally would to his stoic expression. He wondered momentarily what had gotten into her recently. Though they had only spent a week together, he'd noticed a gradual change in her demeanor since the day he met her. That Friday, she had been gutsy and loud, holding a knife to his chest without a single break in her focus. But now, here she was, completely vulnerable and lost in her own thoughts. If he was still the man he had been not one week ago…

Itachi shook his head.

"Oh!" Itachi looked back up again and watched as Nadeshiko jumped up toward the stovetop, where the scrambled eggs she had been cooking were turning a crispy black. "Shoot, shoot, shoot!"

As the blonde scraped burnt egg into the trash, Itachi commented, "I'm surprised you chose not to go to the dining hall today."

Nadeshiko, although mourning over the wasted breakfast, peered up at Itachi in surprise. "Oh, well… It's Friday. Fridays are usually my free day, so I tend to sleep in a little later and just make my own breakfast. Every couple of weeks I have to go to the hospital for a nighttime clinical practice, but I still consider it my down day." Itachi considered this for a moment, before returning to his text. Nadeshiko continued to look at him for a few moments longer, before redirecting her attention to the pile of burnt eggs on her plate. The sad mess stared back at her and she felt her stomach growl furiously.

For a pregnant pause, all was silent. And then–

"Would you want to go out somewhere with me?"

Black eyes met wide blue ones, eyes that hadn't really realized what the owner's mouth had said until the words were already out. _Oh god_ , Nadeshiko cried internally. _He's totally going to think I'm asking him out, like on a date! Quick, gotta think of something else to say!_ Cheeks flushed, the blonde rushed toward the stoic Uchiha and quickly edited her statement: "I'm hungry! I want to get food right now!"

Well, at least now she sounded like a repugnant toddler. _Sigh._

"Go to the dining hall." _Shot down!_

"I don't want dining hall food!" Nadeshiko pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and holding her ground just on the other side of the coffee table. In front of her, Itachi had looked back down at the open textbook on the table. "Plus, you haven't had a proper meal since you've been here, because you're always so busy reading! You know, you even said it yourself that getting outside and away from researching is good for you."

For a moment, Itachi seriously considered rejecting the idea. It wasn't as if he wasn't hungry or that he disliked the idea; au contraire, the Uchiha had always been quite fond of cafes. That being said, he was still no closer to finding an answer than he was earlier this week, and that realization of being no closer to a solution gnawed at him.

However, just as he was about to reject the little blonde again, a small voice suddenly called out in his head. " _Nii-san! Won't you go out and train with me today?_ " Without realizing it, Itachi's eyes softened.

As he flipped the text closed, Nadeshiko's deep frown grew to a wide smile.

 **xXxXxXx**

The two sat quietly in one of the window seats of a quaint Japanese café called Nayamashii Tea. There were only seven tables total in the little café and, as it was a workday and still early, only one other table was occupied aside from their own. Situated at the back of the main room was a long, L-shaped glass case filled with confectionaries and other treats. A short auburn haired woman in a flowery red and orange kimono flitted around behind the counter, checking on tea kettles and humming to herself.

Nadeshiko sipped at her chamomile tea and pulled her army green jacket tighter around her. When had the autumn air suddenly grown so brisk? On the tram ride out of the university toward the downtown district of Serrai, Nadeshiko had started to regret choosing to wear a dress, even with the protection of tights and a jacket. Then, she'd peered over at Itachi, who was as stoic and unfazed as ever, in a light pair of jeans, dark shirt and black jacket. Even now, as she slowly looked up at him as he eyed the streets outside, he seemed completely unaffected by the cooler weather.

Of course, she'd also learned that most things seemingly unaffected the man. However, that was beside the point.

The young blonde cleared her throat. Itachi eyed the girl; however, she'd already followed his gaze to the street. Couples and families had begun filling the sidewalks, talking excitedly and entering restaurants and cafes for breakfast. She breathed out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed again, eyes drifting toward the cloudy sky. "I promised you that I would help you to find out who you are and where you came from. But I feel like I haven't been able to do much of anything, with all the time I spend in class and at the hospital. I was kind of hoping that maybe between the public transit and coming here, someone would be bound to recognize you, or you recognize someone. I feel like it's really all I can offer you aside from a place to stay, where I don't really have the time to sit and research such as you do. I'm really sorry."

She turned to him, her expression pained and apologetic. For a moment, Itachi felt guilty knowing that what she was searching for and what he was searching for were diametrically different. She was trying to find his life here, while he was trying to find his old life and how he had come to be thrown into this one. His search may eventually prove fruitful. Hers? _Well,_ he thought, returning her sad gaze with a contemplative one. _Neither here nor there would she ever have found an answer._

However, although he was painfully aware he was using the woman for her kindness, he could not tell her the truth. There were too many unanswered questions, including why he woke up in her apartment of all places. He was not yet sure what information was pertinent and what was extraneous; until then, he would not be hasty to change the current conditions.

 _But when that day comes_ , he had long decided. _He would repay her kindness, and leave without a trace so as to no longer burden her._

"…Itachi?" The Uchiha blinked hard for a moment as Nadeshiko looked at him with a cocked head. This world, wherever and whatever it was, was really doing a job on his usual perception and focus. How had he allowed himself to become lost in thought? "I promise you, okay? I'll do whatever I can when I'm not busy, so if there's anything you need help with, feel free to ask! Of course, the more time-consuming excursions will have to be on Fridays and Saturdays."

Without really thinking about it, the Uchiha commented, "Do you have prior engagements on Sundays as well?" He remembered her going through her schedule with him and could not remember any specific events on Sundays. However, her pained twinge at his comment gave him a weird sensation in his stomach and he found himself wishing he had not asked her in the first place. Instead, he found himself thinking back to this morning. When had she become so vulnerable?

 _Sunday. But why–_

"I…have to go somewhere…then…" The blonde chose her words carefully, fumbling her hands in her lap and staring into her chamomile tea as if it held her answer. "Every week. No exceptions."

He remembered back to last Sunday, when she had flown out of the library in such a panicked rush that all the librarians were calling angrily after her. Although he had played it off as nothing, clearly there was something more important behind this excursion than just a simple forgotten task. He continued to eye her; however, her downcast eyes were too focused on her tea and half eaten tsuya for him to get a read on her. It wasn't his business, yet he wondered what sort of obligation could have the girl in such a mood.

Before he could begin analyzing the little woman though, she suddenly perked up and grinned at him. She called, "Oh! I have a great idea! Since we're already out here, we should visit Jozenji Street!"

"Jozenji Street?" The black haired man echoed. She nodded furiously, a smile painting her lips.

If her moods were the weather, the Uchiha wondered if he'd be sick already.

"Yes!" she said, abruptly standing. "It's one of the most popular areas of Serrai! It's the reason why Serrai is also known as Mori no Miyako! It's beautiful!"

 _The City of Trees?_ Itachi wondered, staring blankly at the girl's joyous expression. As if she could read his mind, she nodded again.

"It's only a couple blocks down the road!" she exclaimed, sliding out from in front of her chair and walking toward the door. "So let's go!"

Nadeshiko didn't allow Itachi a second to leave his seat before she was already walking away from the café. However, before long, she could sense his steps falling into sync next to hers and she turned to look at him with a smile. While he paid her no mind, the blonde merely laughed to herself and continued on her way, hoping that the sudden proclamation was enough to distract him from his previous question.

 _Do you have prior engagements on Sundays as well?_ It was such a simple, innocent question; and yet, it made her heart ache uncontrollably. For a moment, the cheerful face she'd put on faltered. However, once the trees began to come into view, the distraction dragged her back into the present. As they neared the different part of the district, Itachi began to understand what Nadeshiko had meant.

Although it was still busy like the other areas of the city, the street was split clean down the middle with a brick path and two rows of zelkova trees. The leaves were at the peak of changing, decorating the trees and pathway in bright yellows, reds, and oranges. As the two crossed the street to reach the middle path, Itachi couldn't help but be absorbed in its beauty. Despite the cars and buildings around them, he felt at home. They continued walking silently down the path and Itachi breathed in the crisp air and thought about his old home.

Not Akatsuki. But Konohagakure, with his mother, father, and little brother. The nostalgia hit him and he couldn't help but think of the times he and Sasuke had walked the woods together to train. And all of the times he had said, " _Next time, Sasuke._ " All of the time he had wasted. All of the memories he could have made. They were gone; the opportunities were lost now.

But that was why–

Nadeshiko skipped ahead of Itachi and spun around to face him with her arms spread out wide and a grin on her chapped lips. "See? Isn't it beautiful? Of course, a lot of people would say it looks the best in the summer for the Tanabata Festival, but I think it always looks amazing. I just feel so much better when I'm here!"

The girl breathed in deeply and dropped her arms at her side. Itachi had since stopped and watched her from his spot a couple meters away. As the seconds ticked by, the blonde's smile began to soften and she took a step back towards him.

"Let's go to the Pageant of Starlight together this December!" Her cheeks were flushed pink, whether from the cool breeze or from embarrassment, neither could be sure. However, unlike her proclamation that morning, she didn't try to retract it; however, she quickly added, "If by that point you still don't remember much and no one has recognized you, Serrai's Pageant of Starlight is a hugely popular spectacle here; people from across the country and the world come to see it! Maybe someone would recognize you!"

The blonde looked up at the trees wistfully, imaging them covered in thousands upon thousands of lights. She had seen it before, but, this time, she could be seeing it with someone who'd never seen it before. With Itachi.

Her chest fluttered and the blonde suddenly found herself feeling more excited than ever.

"It'll be fun!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Please, let's go together! Promise me!"

And despite himself, despite what his past dictated, Itachi's expression softened again and he promised her, linking his pinky with hers in some unfamiliar civilian contract system. Nadeshiko laughed at his confusion, before pulling her hand back and rushing ahead of him again, her cheeks more aflame than they had been earlier.

–wherever and whatever this world was, and however long he would be stuck here, he would make his time count.

 **xXxXxXx**

Across the street, a bystander watched the interaction with a raised brow, only able to hear a few statements being made but very aware of their expressions and actions. The bystander cocked their head to the side curiously, allowing one last glance at the two under the trees, before turning on a heel and heading back toward the tram in the direction of the university.

* * *

 **Hooray for updates!**

 **Okay! So I'm thinking of doing like a "fun facts" thing about this story down here. I don't really know how many of you actually read this… But I was thinking of maybe writing a little blurb about like, the playlists associated with this story, where I got the inspiration for the story, the setting, and the characters (their names, appearances, etc.) and all that, spoiler free up to whatever point in the story we're at. If you'd like to see that, let me know! As an example…**

 **Fun Fact! Nadeshiko's character design was a mix between a couple of different characters' from anime. At first, I got it from Taiga (** _ **Toradora**_ **), because I'd always imagined Nadeshiko to be on the young-ish looking side and pretty short. However, in watching other anime, I found that the girl I imagined in my head looked more like Kaori (** _ **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_ **).**

 **On that note, thank you all again for your continued support and I hope this story is living up to your expectations! And I hope I've done a good job of keeping Itachi in character! I love to hear your feedback and criticism.**

 **Until next update! Please favorite, comment, and follow if you've enjoyed! :)**

 **Also, Benji, this story is the reason I procrastinate my homework! Although, lately my homework has been taking some precedent over the story… Hence the slow updates. Hopefully I'll be able to get my essays and homework done timely so I can focus more on this!**


	7. The Day He Saw Him

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter VII: The Day He Saw Him_

* * *

"So, Nadeshiko, whatever happened with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

Nadeshiko's face flushed bright red while Megumi propped her head in her hand and smirked, and Haru stared curiously between her two friends. It was Wednesday morning, the first time since last Wednesday that Nadeshiko was able to make it to the dining hall to meet her friends for breakfast. As her clinical started before the dining hall opens, the blonde tended to get a quick breakfast in the hospital's cafeteria on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And, Monday… she had slept in, for the first time in years, and was nearly late for class as a result. Itachi, who had been taking notes and researching, had watched her nearly fly out of her apartment still in her pajamas.

 _Itachi_. The blonde girl face grew redder and she turned away from her prying friend. Crossing her arms over her chest and pursing her lips, Nadeshiko groaned, "Nothing happened! I thought I told you a while ago that I was just helping him out!"

Haru lolled her head back, asking, "Who are you two talking about?"

"Nadeshiko has a secret boyfriend!" Megumi accused, pointing a critical finger at Nadeshiko's chest.

"I do not!" the blonde rebutted, turning to look at Megumi with her hands placed delicately on her hips.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Haru exclaimed, although her voice sounded disinterested. "I'm glad you've been able to move on from Akito."

Nadeshiko laid back in her chair, staring at her half-eaten omelet, and sighed. "I'm really not dating him, guys. He's just a friend of mine that needed help getting settled here. And I'd really rather not be reminded of that guy, especially with him all over that other girl behind me." Megumi peered up over Nadeshiko's head and stuck out her tongue in distaste, as if supporting her friend's statement. The blonde's eyes drifted up to Megumi's face and questioned, "Why do you mention him anyway? I figured you'd long since forgotten about that since you never brought it up earlier.

Megumi considered this for a moment before finally answering, "Despite how I may look, I do go to the library occasionally."

Nadeshiko blanched. As simplistic and obvious as Megumi's answer was, she hadn't ever even considered it a possibility. Of course, Megumi has seen him at the library. Haru has probably seen him too, and just had not known who he was. A lot of other students on the campus must think he's just another student that goes here. And yet, the very idea of him being known to others had never crossed Nadeshiko's mind. Somehow, though they had been out together shopping their first weekend together, for breakfast last weekend, and to the library together on a near-daily basis, she had felt like they lived in their own world. As if her life with Itachi and the mystery surrounding their circumstances, and the life she had lived and continued living before him, were two separate entities.

But, of course, they weren't.

"…and he has long-ish black hair. He's got a pretty scary face, but when you catch him focusing on something he just looks so serious and–" Megumi melted back into her seat. "–so, so, so attractive. But Nadeshiko has dibs of course."

As Nadeshiko continued to stare incredulously at her, Haru commented, "Oh, yes. I believe I have seen him too. The one who's always on the second floor reading, correct?"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Nadeshiko quipped, slouching into her seat.

Megumi winked at her friend. "Someone getting jealous?"

"No!" Nadeshiko said, a little too loudly and a few octaves higher than she normally would. As her face went cherry-red, Megumi started crying with laughter and Haru masked a smirk behind the back of her hand. Running her hands through her hair, she averted her eyes from her two best friends and quickly added, "Really. He has no one right now, so I'm just trying to help get him back on his feet a bit. There's honestly nothing going on between the two of us; I'm just… I think I'm all he has right now."

Megumi's face softened and she leaned back in her chair silently, as if considering this. Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked, "How did you even meet him anyway? Does he like, attend this school? I can't imagine he's a nursing major."

Nadeshiko hesitated. What excuse was she supposed to come up with to answer her friends? And a believable one at that. They know she does not get out much and meet people. She's not a member of any clubs, nor does she drink and go to parties.

Nadeshiko shuddered and a wave of nausea and unease filled her stomach. No, excuses like that would not work with them. So then…?

Just as her hesitance was about to begin looking suspicious, an unexpected visitor approached the table, saving her from having to respond and completely distracting the table from the topic at hand. Saved her and, as she followed the disgusted gazes of both Megumi and Haru, simultaneously sickened and depressed her further.

Standing there, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark pants and his head tilted innocently to the side, was Akito. Nadeshiko swallowed hard as she took in his ruffled black hair and light brown eyes staring back at her, unsure what to do or say. For a moment, the man averted his unreadable gaze from his previous girlfriend and smiled at both Megumi and Haru.

"Hello," he said simply, as if his only intentions in casually walking up to their table was merely to give them a half-assed greeting. Megumi, whose blood boiled beneath her skin, was not having it.

"You have some nerve," she seethed, unconsciously cracking her knuckles beneath the dining room table.

She all too well remembered the day a dull-eyed, blank-faced Nadeshiko had returned to the apartment they both lived in, after what was supposed to be her and Akito's one-year anniversary dinner. When Megumi had asked how it went, her blonde friend had merely continued on passed her, entered her apartment, and quietly shut the door. For days, this continued, until finally the black-haired woman cornered her friend and demanded for answers: the answer being that Akito had chosen to break up with her.

"What the actual–" Megumi had practically screamed, but Nadeshiko had shaken her head and the black-haired woman paused. Finally, out of curiosity and frustration, she harrumphed, "So what was his bullshit excuse? God, pray he didn't cheat–"

But Nadeshiko had only shaken her head again silently. And after a pregnant pause, Megumi had given up, realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of her friend. The whole situation had confused her, especially when only a few short weeks later her friend was her usual self again. Not only that, but in the presence of a _guy_ , this Itachi fellow.

Megumi, who had been caught in thought, realized that Akito had stopped looking at her and was now staring at Nadeshiko. However, when she averted her eyes to her friend, she noticed the blonde had a newfound interest in the fruit on her plate, her blue eyes dull and detached. Megumi's eyes softened. _Maybe she isn't as over him as I thought…and maybe this other guy, Itachi, isn't one-hundred percent what I thought he was to Nadeshiko either._

So then, what is he?

In front of her, Nadeshiko was frozen in her spot, feeling Akito's gaze tear right through her. Deep in her chest, her heart throbbed and she began to feel more nauseous than she had before.

"Nadeshiko?"

" _You're just…"_ he had said that day, nearly two months ago. _"You're just_ different _. Something's been up with you and I just… I feel like I'm not reaching you anymore. Like there's something you're not telling me."_

"Hey, Nadeshiko?"

" _I don't know what you're talking about,"_ Nadeshiko had lied, chewing at her bottom lip nervously. She'd kept it to herself for so long, worked so hard to deal with this on her own. She wasn't about to let all that work, all the walls she'd constructed, fall just like that.

"Hey…"

" _Then…"_ Akito had responded then, averting his eyes from her. _"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can do this anymore. I think we should see other people. I'm sorry, Nadeshiko."_

Suddenly, a hand flew toward Nadeshiko and she was jolted out of her head and away from her memories. When she looked up, Akito's arm was slightly outstretched; however, it was Megumi's hand, swatting his away from her, that Nadeshiko had seen. She stared wide-eyed between the two, although ultimately choosing to remain silent and averted her eyes to Haru, who, like Megumi, was sending Akito a stony glare.

"I think you should go," Megumi stated, more as an order than a recommendation.

Akito gave a stiff nod in response and took a cautious step backward. However, before completely stepping away from the table, he returned his eyes to Nadeshiko, who had finally looked up again to unintentionally meet his gaze. Unsurprisingly, the eyes staring back at her were the same as they always had been for the year they were together: bright and full of life. However, there was something else there, something she had never noticed before, something that was even unlike the confusion, curiosity, and questioning that had been there the day they broke up.

Something, that even as he walked away and she was now stuck staring at the back of his fitted navy blue shirt, she could only come to describe as "interrogative".

"Ugh!" Megumi growled, falling back in her seat with an exasperated sign. "What the hell was that about?" Haru shook her head and muttered something incomprehensible under her breath. Nadeshiko remained silent, but Akito's eyes and expression played back in her head a million times over.

What…was that about?

 **xXxXxXxXx**

After the events of breakfast, Nadeshiko's day seemed to fly by in a flash. She went to class, had a quick lunch, and went to more classes. By the time her day was finally over, she had all but forgotten what had happened with Akito. However, as she meandered up the sidewalk back to her apartment, she couldn't help but remind herself of the look he had given her.

Why had he approached their table in the first place? What had he hoped to gain? To shove in her face how happy he was now without her? _But then_ , she thought, pausing for a moment to look at the vast expanse of forest to her left. _Why would he look at me like that?_ She considered what he had said to her that day, about how he felt she was hiding something, and ventured to wonder if maybe he could still be wondering about what it was she was hiding from him, despite her attempt at denying it.

Nadeshiko snorted and shook her head, before she continued on her way to her apartment. As she neared the entrance, she found herself speculating aloud, "I wonder if Itachi is already back from the library…"

Quickly, her face flushed red and she throw her hands over her mouth. Her eyes darted around the lobby of the apartment. To her pleasure, no one was around to hear her proclamation.

 _Thank god_ , she thought with a sigh and pressed the UP button on the elevator. The last thing she needed was some curious ears to hear her say that and learn that she had an undocumented person living with her in her room. _Plus_ , she thought as she covered her reddened face with the back of her hand. _How embarrassing to be thinking about him like that. I need to calm down; I think Megumi and Haru are beginning to get to me._

A _ping_ sound resonated through the lobby and the elevator opened. A few girls stepped out and Nadeshiko walked on and rose to the fourth floor. When it reopened, Nadeshiko sped out and headed straight to her room and pressed her ear to the door, curious to see if Itachi had already returned. She had gotten into this practice as another precaution, in case someone happened to walk behind her, so that she would know not to open to door immediately.

However, what she did hear surprised her, and for a moment she had to step back and listening again to be sure she'd heard correctly. It was not the familiar silence, or the sound of flipping pages, or even the sound of quiet steps wandering between the living room and kitchen

Is Itachi…talking?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Nadeshiko unlocked the door and immediately through it open. To her surprise, Itachi was standing by the window in her living room and, upon her entrance he had turned his head to look at her. Slowly, the little blonde entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Nadeshiko," Itachi greeted her; however, he did not move from his spot.

Ignoring his greeting, Nadeshiko raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Itachi, what are you doing by the window? I thought I heard you talking from outside…"

But Itachi's expression gave nothing away of what had occurred prior to Nadeshiko's entry into her apartment. Instead, he merely turned back around where the ghostly white figure of a man had previously been just outside her window speaking to him. He wondered if he had finally begun going crazy.

Finally, he responded, "Why, indeed…" before sauntering passed a confused Nadeshiko and back to his spot on the couch to continue reading, deciding to ignore what he had seen and heard.

* * *

 **This is so late. Oh, my goodness, this is so late. And I am SO SORRY.**

 **I don't want to just sit here and give you my excuses. But it has been a very difficult time in my life over the last month. Unfortunately, I lost my grandfather very suddenly to a heart attack and have not been able to sit still and write because life has just gotten so crazy over here. Hopefully with the end of the semester and things quieting down with my family, I'll be on here more and actually get updates out.**

 **On the plus side, my phone is FILLED with ideas for this story so please don't give up on it! I really do love this story, I promise. I'm always thinking up new ideas for it and trying to make it better than where I originally planned to go with it. Even this chapter is slightly different than where I'd wanted it to go originally.**

 **So THANK YOU ALL AGAIN for your continued support! Following the previous chapter, I wanted to give you all a fun story fact before I finish writing: I got the idea from this story when I returned to my own room at college one day and wondered, "Wouldn't it be so weird if I came back to my room and Itachi was passed out on my rug and I had to take care of him?" It's come a LONG way since then and a lot has changed, but that's how it had started: as a self-insert story about Itachi popping up in my extra-large single. Lol.**

 **Thank you to infinity and beyond for your support! I love you all dearly and hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	8. The Day She Visited Her

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter VIII: The Day She Visited Her_

* * *

Later that night, Itachi laid awake on the couch, staring in contemplation at the ceiling looming above him. He wore a loose pair of grey sweatpants and dark navy long sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A maroon fleece blanket was laid haphazardly at his feet, for though winter was fast approaching the little blonde owner of the apartment had a tendency to keep the heat on high. Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his black hair as he thought of his temporary roommate.

An hour and a half earlier, Nadeshiko had left him alone to head to bed herself; however, not before sending him another questioning look as she had when she first arrived back to her room. _I cannot so much blame her_ , Itachi thought, sitting up on his forearms and staring blankly at the window in front of him. He _was_ seemingly speaking to himself.

" _Sorry, I'm late_." A warm male voice rang in Itachi's head and the Uchiha instinctively whipped his head around to peer around the room. But he was alone, of course. _Had I imagined the whole thing?_ The Uchiha pondered, looking back out the window at the crescent moon framed perfectly in the glass. But for some reason, he doubted it; as unbelievable as it was, he'd been through stranger recently.

" _Who are you_?" Itachi had responded, peering up from his book and looking with narrowed eyes at the figure that had emerged, sitting on the window sill next to him as if it was totally normal. The figure appeared to be a man slightly older than himself; however, on closer scrutiny, Itachi had begun to notice the faint translucency in the figure's skin. His eyes had narrowed further.

" _Oh, don't give me that look_ ," the man had jibed, his grin growing. " _Also, it is quite rude to ask for another's name before giving your own, Itachi Uchiha._ "

Itachi's eyes, if only for a moment, had grown wide. " _You know my name_."

" _I do_ ," the man responded. " _I know everything about you_."

Itachi's expression had remained unchanging. Even now, as the eldest Uchiha contemplated the mysterious man's statement, he remained apathetic, only considering the words and the weight they may or may not have held. Pulling one of his knees toward his body, Itachi rested his elbow against it and his chin in his palm, and gazed at the moon.

" _Everything_ ," the man had repeated, swinging his legs almost childishly as he sat propped on the window sill. " _Including, that you're really dead_."

Both men stared at each other for a silent minute, Itachi's face unchanging and the man's much more serious than it had previously been. After another minute in silence, the man added, " _But you must have already considered this before my telling you_."

And he had. Thinking of the man's words, Itachi looked down at his free hand, inspecting the palm. It looked no different than it had well over a month ago, before he fought his little brother. He turned it around, staring between the back of his hand and his palm. It looked so real, so how could he be…?

" _I'm sorry this explanation is coming so late_ ," the man had apologized, a sympathetic grin returning to his face. " _That little girl has latched herself to you pretty good; there's been almost no time when there hasn't been_ someone _around you_! _And especially her_ …" The man had shaken his head with a light laugh. " _She sure is taking watching over you seriously_!"

" _So, what do you want_?" Itachi rose from his spot and walked toward the man, ignoring his previous statements about Nadeshiko. " _And you have yet to answer my first question_."

" _First_?" The man pondered for a moment before realization hit him. " _My name? Hmm… How about you just call me 'Reishi'_." Itachi had questioned whether that was truly his name or not, but he decided to refrain from asking. " _And what do I want_?"

Itachi recalled the crooked grin the man sent him as Itachi paused just a few feet from him. The man had crossed his legs, rested his elbow on his knee, and held his grinning, all-knowing head in his palm. At the time, Itachi had felt boredom with the ghostly figure, not caring why it was here and desiring nothing more for it to leave. At the time, it had seemed to be little more than another distraction from figuring out where he was, and how to return to where he belonged.

That was, until he spoke: " _Don't you want to know what happened? Why you're here_?" This time, Itachi couldn't help but show his surprise, and this evidently had amused Reishi, whose grin ever-grew.

" _What do you_ –?" However, as Itachi spoke, the man before him turned his head and peered out the window. Reishi groaned.

" _On your way back already, little woman_?" Reishi sighed, now crossing his arms over his chest. " _Don't you realize you're only making this more difficult for yourself, too_?" Itachi had quietly watched as Reishi looked out the window at who he guessed was Nadeshiko. But what did he mean by…?

Reishi turned back to Itachi with an apologetic grin. " _Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this meeting short._ "

" _Wait_ ," Itachi abruptly responded, causing Reishi to raise his eyebrows questioningly. The Uchiha knew it was out of character, but he couldn't be sure when he'd see the translucent man again. And, though he was irritating, he seemed to know much more than any book he's read up to now. " _Am I really dead? Tell me why I am here. Please._ "

Reishi looked at Itachi for a moment, then averted his eyes out the window, before returning them to the Uchiha. " _Okay, I'll give you the expedited response, so listen up. You and I both know you're dead. However, you're in a sort of…limbo state, like you're stuck in purgatory. Neither your mind nor body are able to move forward. So, you're here. But_ …" Reishi paused, looking passed Itachi toward the door as if he had heard or seen something. Itachi had waited for his response, hands squeezed into fists in impatience.

And then, finally: " _But, you aren't the only one who's stuck in a sort of limbo. And neither of you will be able to move forward alone_." Reishi serious expression and hard eyes had met Itachi's, who, although appeared outwardly apathetic, was otherwise still confused.

Then, Reishi's expression had melted into amusement and he leaned forward toward Itachi's ear, whispering, " _Good luck! See you, someday, maybe_!"

" _Wait_!" Itachi had spoken quickly; however, he was too late. Reishi had completely vanished and, instead, his only response was the door behind him being thrown open.

Presently, Itachi considered the blonde girl, while his eyes remained still on the moon and stars beyond the window. He peered down at his hand again, flipping it back and forth and inspecting it before squeezing it into a fist.

"So, I'm dead, huh?" Itachi spoke quietly, disbelieving. He sniffed and laid back down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. _A crazy hypothesis, but I suppose I cannot rule out an apparition's account as illogical given the situation. It's not like anything about this situation is logical, truly_. Itachi sighed and turned onto his side, staring through the doorway, passed the kitchen and bathroom, to the door to Nadeshiko's room. The Uchiha's eyes softened.

" _But, you aren't the only one who's stuck in a sort of limbo_." Reishi's words rang in his head and, for a moment, his mind continued its illogicity: that maybe it had not been so random that he found himself in the apartment of the overly-trusting, overly-welcoming, overly-everything blonde girl.

But then he shook off the thought, lifted himself up, and swung his legs over to sit. He flipped open to a random page in the text and began to read. He'd gone without sleep before; this was nothing different.

As his father always said, he would sleep when he's dead.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Days had passed uneventfully for Nadeshiko following Wednesday. After the events that had occurred during that breakfast, she had not returned to the dining hall for the remainder of the week. Thursday she had to be at clinical, so that was nothing new, and Friday and Saturday she slept passed breakfast and lived off instant macaroni and cheese, ramen, and soup for both lunch and dinner. By the time Sunday had rolled around, Itachi had become suspicious of her actions.

"Nope!" Nadeshiko responded, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from the Uchiha after he asked if anything was wrong. "Absolutely nothing, everything is lovely and wonderful! Why do you ask?"

The Uchiha, who had peered up at the girl from his book, averted his eyes back to the text. "You have not left the apartment since you returned from the hospital on Thursday." Nadeshiko harrumphed and looked at Itachi with pursed lips.

"Maybe I just wanted to have a relaxing weekend home!" the blonde retort, a bit more aggressively than she had intended. Spinning around on her heel, she stomped forward a couple steps before pausing and adding, "And also, I'm going out today, so you don't have to worry about me!"

Itachi said nothing in return, so Nadeshiko stomped off again, this time back to her bedroom. After shutting the door behind her, the little blonde fell back against her bed. Blue eyes stared sadly up at her ceiling.

"Why am I so dumb?" she asked herself.

Although she had not wanted to leave her apartment to avoid possibly running into Akito, she had also had a nagging desire _to_ leave the apartment. After Megumi and Haru had teased the blonde about Itachi, while she continued to tell them and herself she was not developing feelings for the man, she found it hard for her to feel comfortable around him now. Every time the two were in the room together, Nadeshiko's functionality went completely out the window. It was as if the man's deep, black eyes pierced through her and caused everything to short-circuit. Usually, she couldn't speak and her stomach would be become so full of butterflies she felt ill.

"No, no, no!" Nadeshiko squealed as she thought about it and covered burning face. "Stop thinking like that! You're helping him! H-E-L-P-I-N-G!" She let out a long sigh and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Even if she could like him, it would never work out anyway. _It would be like Akito all over again_ , she thought, reopening her eyes and staring at her clock.

14:56. Nadeshiko's eyes widened and a feeling of dread overtook the nervousness she'd previously felt deep in her stomach.

 _Shoot, I'm going to be late!_ Nadeshiko thought as she leapt out of her bed. Changing quickly from her lounge clothes into a cardigan, maroon tank top, and dark jeans, Nadeshiko ran out of her room and passed Itachi. She yelled out some sort of 'goodbye', but her mind was so jumbled she had not been sure what she'd said, or even if Itachi had even responded.

xXxXxXxXx

Room 6032. Nadeshiko read the number over and over again, as she did every time she arrived to this hospital. Although it looked unlike her own that she did clinical at, it was amazing how familiar the smell and the sounds were. In any other situation, she wondered if maybe this would be comforting to her.

 _Well, silly to wonder that, I suppose_ , Nadeshiko thought, running a hand through her hair. At least in this situation, coming here would never get easier. If anything, with every visit, it only gets so much more difficult. Nadeshiko closed her eyes and inhaled slowly before sliding the door open and revealing the all too familiar scene. Beneath her chest, her heart hammered away. Despite this, she took a slow step forward, eyes trained on the beautiful woman before her.

"You're late." While Nadeshiko froze in her spot just passed the doorway, an American-looking woman with blonde hair in a delicate bun sat in a chair next to the bed. Her face was apathetic but her eyes were narrowed, and Nadeshiko felt her stomach twist into knots.

"I'm sorry," Nadeshiko bowed her head as the woman stood and walked passed her, sliding the wooden door shut as she left wordlessly. The girl released the breath she was holding.

For a moment, the blonde only stood in her place, as she did every time she came here, every Sunday. Swallowing, Nadeshiko finally pushed herself forward to the chair the woman had been sitting in previously. Only when she sat down did she look at the motionless figure in the bed: a tiny blonde girl on a ventilator, with tubes and drains and wires seeming to stick out from everywhere around her. Occasionally, the breathing mask around her mouth would fog up; however, aside from that, there was no sign of life from the girl. Nadeshiko reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, squeezing it gently.

"She's as lovely as always," Nadeshiko whispered, bringing the girl's hand to her cheek. "Huh, little sister?"

And as she did this, the hospital bracelet that had dangled around her wrist spiraled and fell down her forearm, revealing the all too familiar name: _Arata Yamato_. Nadeshiko stared at it, before her eyes drifted again to the girl's face and her eyes began to burn.

"I'm so sorry, Rata," Nadeshiko choked out, warm, salty tears sliding down her cheeks and onto Arata's face. The blonde moved their hands to cover her face as she bent down over the still girl below her. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, Arata."

But the girl said nothing in return, no "Relax, relax!" or "It's so fine, Nade!" She would not respond, because she could not respond. And whether their mother wanted to believe it or not, she would never respond again.

And it was all Nadeshiko's fault.

* * *

 **Fun Fact!**

 **Okay, so I know I previously stated that Nadeshiko's appearance was based off of Kaori from Your Lie in April. Well, I have the anime characters who were the physical/appearance inspiration for the other character you all have met so far! So, if you want to see the characters I imagine, they are:**

 **Nadeshiko – Kaori from Your Lie in April**

 **Arata – Chitoge from Nisekoi**

 **Megumi – Yukino from My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

 **Haruka – Mirai from Beyond the Boundary**

 **Akito – Kou Mabuchi from Blue Spring Ride**

 **Feel free to look them up if you'd like! Or these anime! I can only speak to Your Lie in April, Nisekoi, and Blue Spring Ride, but those ones are great.**

 **Anyway! Thank you all for the continued support and patience with me, and thank you for your encouragement and sympathy for my grandfather. I cannot tell you how appreciative I am. While this…reveal sort of thing was originally planned for a bit later, I felt like it fit well with where the story was at so far and I wanted to get it out for all of you to read.**

 **So, thank you all again! You're all lovely!**


	9. The Day He Met Her Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter IX: The Day He Met Her Friends_

* * *

Before anyone had even noticed it, autumn had quickly transitioned to the start of winter. The trees, which only a few days' prior had been at the peak of color and beauty, were quickly changing into a brown color and dropping from their branches to the equally dead grasses below. Birds were beginning to fly south to the warmer weather, while those animals unable to fly were readying for a long hibernation. Similarly, students of Kotohu University were also transitioning, their clothing changing from short-sleeves and light jackets to instead bundling up in layer after layer. And with the end of the semester only a few short weeks away and winter holiday closing in, morale was at an all-time low.

"Can't the semester just finish already?" Megumi groaned, laying back against her couch. Next to her, Haru sipped silently at her hot chocolate, while Nadeshiko, curled up under a blanket in the loveseat, nodded in agreement.

Instead of the usual meeting place in the dining hall, the girls had decided to camp out after class in Megumi's apartment. Haru lived in a dormitory on the other side of the campus, so whenever they decided to hangout she always said it would be easier to just drive up to Megumi's and Nadeshiko's apartment building. However, with Nadeshiko's new roommate, she won't be letting anyone in her place any time soon, and gave her friends the excuse that her room was a mess. Thus, it was decided that they would spend the remainder of the day in Megumi's room.

"Agreed," Nadeshiko sighed, turning to face her two friends. "Like, there's what? Two weeks left? Can't we just pretend they don't exist and skip finals?"

Megumi nodded and jumped to her feet. "Exactly! That's what I've been saying the past three years!"

"Sometimes I wonder," Haru commented, placing her drink on the coffee table. "If you two put so much energy in procrastinating and complaining about your classes as you did in studying for them, you'd probably be using your time a bit better."

"Okay, Mom!" Megumi looked down at the brunette, arms crossed over her chest, while the little brunette just shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

"And you're totally right," Nadeshiko responded, wrapping the blanket even more tightly around herself. "But studying is much more boring than watching Megumi feed off of our negative energy and combined procrastination." Haru chuckled at this and Megumi rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky to have a friend like me, remember that!" The black-haired girl yelled, while Haru and Nadeshiko exchanged looks and a raised brow. "Hey, I'm serious!"

Nadeshiko grinned at the black-haired woman. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

With only a few more days left of classes before the grueling week of finals, there was very little to do aside for planning for the winter holiday. While Megumi spoke excitedly of her plans to vacation in the Philippines with her siblings, both Haru and Nadeshiko listened with masked jealousy. In the three years they had attended the university, Haru rarely returned home. She lived at the southern tip of Japan in a small town and, due to financial circumstances, could only go home during the summer recess. However, unlike the previous years, Nadeshiko was planning on staying at her apartment rather than return home. As Megumi continued to speak animatedly, Nadeshiko thought of her sister, and how broken her family had become after she was hospitalized. The blonde fought a sigh.

As if realizing Nadeshiko was no longer listening, Megumi paused for a moment. She pondered her friend's behavior, which was so different than it had been only a year ago. Although Nadeshiko never said anything, Megumi couldn't help but wonder if her changed behavior had to do with something more than just her past break up with Akito. _Well… The nursing program here is pretty difficult. Maybe the change from the core curriculum freshman year to being nearly done her second year into the nursing program has been rough on her…?_

"Megumi?"

The black-haired woman blinked and looked between Haru and Nadeshiko, who were both staring confusedly at her. Right, she had randomly stopped talking. She laughed and placed a hand on her cheek, "Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I suddenly had the overwhelming realization that finals are next week and I don't know anything about my classes, so I just panicked a little!"

The girls all laughed and teased Megumi for her stupidity, something that she normally would have fought back about. However, today, she refrained. In the midst of their laughter and joking, her attention was focused on Nadeshiko. In moments such as these, it would be impossible to tell that something was on her mind. But she was always good at hiding those kinds of things, the important things, the things that really mattered.

The two caught each other's eyes and for a moment, Nadeshiko shared her look, one that knew something, but, yet, was unsure, hesitant. Although she smiled, her eyes bore deep into Megumi's own and for a moment, the dark haired female thought she may have found her answer. However, as quickly as she thought she's found it, it was gone, Nadeshiko's attention averted to the softly falling snow just beyond the window.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

"I don't like this idea," Haru muttered, shuffling uncomfortable past the front doors of the apartment building and into the flurries of pure white snow. Megumi ran beyond her, laughing maniacally, arms outstretched as if intent on catching every fluttering snowflake. Behind her, Nadeshiko smiled optimistically and walked to her side.

"It isn't so bad out," Nadeshiko commented, walking in tow with her brunette friend. "It's only the start of the season, so the weather is just barely cold enough for it to snow. And it looks so pretty!"

"Yes, well," Haru murmured back, covered her face with her red striped scarf. "It also looks pretty from the comfort and warmth of the library. Why are we out here again?"

Nadeshiko laughed. "You know, there's more to life than the library! Plus, you already know practically everything you need to know for your finals. It's been a busy semester – we deserve a little break!"

"I think our ideas of a 'break' slightly differ," Haru responded and Nadeshiko chuckled. In front of them, Megumi spun around to face her two friends, arms still outstretched.

"Come on, you two!" She squealed, bouncing in her black boots. "Let's build a snowman!"

"Haru…"

Nadeshiko turned to look at Haru, who returned it with a soft glare. "Don't you dare…" Nadeshiko's grin grew.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" The blonde sang as the brunette covered her ears. "Come on, let's go and play!"

"Please stop," Haru groaned, walking quickly away from her blonde friend. However, a slight twitch of her lips gave away her masked smile.

Unfortunately, the brunette was so preoccupied watching Nadeshiko that she ran into Megumi. Stepping back, she was about to apologize until she saw the wide grin spread across the black-haired woman's face. Oh no.

"I never see you anymore," Megumi sang, earning an annoyed frown from the brunette. "Come out the door–"

"It's like you've gone away!" Nadeshiko chimed in behind her, and the two began to cry with laughter as the brunette sigh and masked her small grin with the back of her hand. Although the three of them were very different kinds of people and from very different backgrounds, they came together almost seamlessly during their time at Kotohu University.

Less seamlessly did a certain Uchiha happen into Nadeshiko's life and, currently, as the girls stood laughing amongst the snow, he was walking back toward the apartment building. As the building came into side, so too did the three girls. Itachi stopped walking and watched the three girls, unsure how he should continue. That morning, Nadeshiko had been clearer than usual about that oddness of their current situation.

"Boys don't live on this side of the building!" She had said firmly to him early that morning as he read through another of his unhelpful texts and pondered what he had been told from Reishi. "So it's important that no one see you come into and out of here, and even more importantly from my room! Got it?"

She had paused then, and Itachi had looked up to see if she was looking for a verbal response from him. However, instead, she was looking at her phone, her expression fearful and her skin white. Just as he was about to ask her if everything was alright, her eyes shot up and bore into his own.

"On second thought," she exclaimed. "Please leave my apartment today for a little while. You needed to get back to the library anyway, right? I…I can't risk you being found out with them around." She had murmured something inaudibly after this, before hurrying off to her room, shutting the door behind her.

 _They must be why_ , Itachi thought, looking over the other two females. One of the girls, a small brunette, was unfamiliar, while the other, the tall black-haired woman, he recognized from when he had first arrived and had gone off shopping for clothing with Nadeshiko. The memory caused him to inwardly sigh.

Across the white expanse, the girls all continued laughing; however, out of the corner of her eye, Megumi spotted a person emerging in the distance. Turning towards it, she squinted against the bright light sparkling off the snow to see the familiar face. Brows raised and grin widened, Megumi turned smugly toward Nadeshiko, who had yet to notice Itachi across the vast expanse. However, once she caught on to Megumi's look, the blonde went quiet.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked, confusion painted on her every feature.

Haru looked at Megumi, then toward the direction she had just been facing. Her brows raised as well, and she offered and unhelpful, "Oh." Across the lot, Itachi realized, in the time he'd stopped and considered the situation, he had been found out. When had he gotten so slow?

Nadeshiko, considerably the slowest to catch on to anything, turned to face her other friend. "'Oh' what? What am I missing?" Finally, she peeked passed Haru's head and her face warmed as her eyes met Itachi's.

Oh god, no.

"Isn't that…?" Haru asked, and Nadeshiko's face burned hotter. Megumi cackled.

"Oh, it is alright!" Megumi responded, before yelling in a sing-song voice, "Hi Itachi! Over here! Remember me?"

Behind her, Nadeshiko could have died. In her embarrassment, her blood boiled beneath her cheeks and her emotions were rampant and confused. This is not at all what she wanted. She'd hid this man – although unsuccessfully – for nearly three months. Why couldn't she have hid him for longer? Or at least prevented a situation like this from happening, when she would have to at least come clean on one account: that she and him did know each other. But how could she explain why he was headed toward her apartment building?

Before she knew it, Itachi, ever stoic, had approached the group of them, eyes locked on Nadeshiko. She tried sending him a message to run and pretend he didn't know her through telepathy; however, he very obviously did not get the message. She would have to say something before the situation could get worse.

"This–" she began, but Itachi already beat her to it.

"My apologies for visiting you unannounced," he spoke evenly, his eyes never breaking from hers. "I see you are busy with your friends. My sincerest apologies." The Uchiha bowed and Nadeshiko felt her chest grow heavy and her heart raced. What was he doing? What was he saying?

"Oh, don't apologies!" Megumi responded, patting him on the shoulder and completely unfazed by his intimidating presence. "It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise," Itachi responded, although lacking in honest sincerity. Luckily, Megumi was too busy sending looks to Nadeshiko, who was practically hiding her face. Turning his attention to Haru, he introduced himself, "I do not believe we have met. I am Itachi Uchiha. It is a pleasure." He bowed again.

Haru bowed back with much less grace and composure, "I'm Haru. Nice to meet you."

Nadeshiko could not fathom what was happening. Her mind was reeling and she was so lost and unsure what she should do, or why Itachi was asking like this. The Itachi she knew – the unfeeling, stoic, amnesiac man – was not what she was seeing before him. Before her was a graceful and formal man, albeit stoic, but yet completely unlike what she was used to seeing. The dynamics of their relationship was completely unlike this, and was yet another reminder that, although they have lived together for months, she still knew next to nothing about him.

Voice unsure, Nadeshiko chimed in, "So… Did you…need something?" Next to her, Megumi slapped Nadeshiko's arm and she let out a squeal.

"How rude!" Megumi scowled, earning a hurt and confused expression from Nadeshiko. "You are so daft. Maybe he just wanted to say hello!" And then, grabbing her by the ear and turning her away from Haru and Itachi, Megumi cooed, "I didn't know you had _this_ kind of a relationship with him, Nadeshiko. Already coming to your apartment? _Be-have_ , baby!"

Nadeshiko's face went aflame and she began screeching and squealing inaudibly back at Megumi, who laughed jubilantly while Itachi and Haru stood behind them in confusion. Haru peered over at Itachi and explained, "This happens a lot. I apologize for their behavior." Itachi nodded, having figured that out, as it had happened in his presence before.

After she was finished her screaming in opposition, Nadeshiko covered her face with the back of her hand and averted her eyes from Megumi, who laughed and laughed on as if it were the funniest thing in the world. By some mistake, the blonde's eyes had found their way to Itachi's and, despite her embarrassment, she held his gaze. She felt her heart beat faster and the warmth of her face creep back to her ears and down her neck.

They didn't have "that" kind of relationship, as Megumi so fondly referred to it. But, then what kind of relationship was it? There were plenty of time when things felt…normal. Like, when she woke up in the morning to him at the kitchen table, a coffee in one hand and a book in the other. And nothing felt…weird. But yet, then there were times like these, when just looking at him or even thinking of him had her feeling so completely inebriated that she couldn't function. What was this? Why is this…?

And then it happened, so uncharacteristically she thought she hadn't seen it at all. But it was there, and, although now it was long gone, she felt her knees grow weaker and her heart in her mouth.

All over a little smile lasting no more than a millisecond. But it was there.

* * *

 **I apologize that this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed this chapter to separate between the last chapter and the next chapter that I'm planning.**

 **Also…GUYS! THANK YOU! We have reached nearly 100 people following! This is amazing! Honestly, when I first started writing this, I never anticipated people actually liking it. I more decided to write it because at the time, it's what I really wanted to write, as I'd never seen it done before. Now, the characters have really grown on me and I've had a lot of fun planning this whole thing out. So, THANK YOU for all of your support and to all the reviews/comments I have received. Especially those from Neko Hoshi Hime Okami – honestly, your kind words make my day so much brighter! And to taran taran, for often reminding me that I need to update soon hahaha!**

 **On an unrelated note, I'm actually thinking of another story, although I haven't really decided if I'm going to write it yet. It would be for Kingdom Hearts (in celebration for 2.8 being released in January! Woo!) and it would be an AU story about all the characters going to university together with the main girl being an OC. And the Organization XIII is like a fraternity and it would follow the girl's time at the college. I'm not sure who the pairing would be, although probably Axel or Riku. But if this is something you'd be interested in, let me know!**

 **I hope everyone is doing well and is having a wonderful holiday season! Please remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you're enjoying or just want to say hello or something! Thanks again everyone!**


	10. The Day She Heard Him Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter X: The Day She Heard Him Out_

* * *

On the final Friday before the start of winter break, Nadeshiko, instead of being in another grueling final examination, was at the hospital being observed for competency in her clinical skills with other nursing students from her university. Although this typically would be a welcome change – no final exam to study for! – unfortunately, the hospital was experiencing an unusually high census of patients. As such, Nadeshiko and the seven other students were running around all over the floor helping this one and that one, sweating dripping from their brows and their hearts beating erectly. However, despite the overall craziness of the evening at the hospital, Nadeshiko's heart beat for a completely different reason and her mind most especially off track.

Tonight was the Pageant of Starlight, the festival she would be attending with Itachi. Her face began to warm and a smile grew on her lips.

She had decided she was not going to define their relationship, as she had previously concerned herself with. It was complex; it was neither like the friendship she possessed with Megumi or Haru, but nor was it the same sort of intimacy and romance that she had once had with Akito. It was different, like they were two strangers that would dare say have some ounce of care for the other. Like although they barely knew each other, there was a sense of familiarity that allowed them to, if momentarily, put their guard down. At least, that was how Nadeshiko had begun to feel as the semester closed. Despite a rough start and despite their initial grievances toward each other, something had changed, as if slowly but surely a void neither knew had existed was being filled by the other's constant company.

For once in what felt like a long time, Nadeshiko felt at peace with her life.

However, as she darted in and out of her patients' rooms, a sound so distant yet horribly familiar echoed in her ears and she found her head whipping in the direction of it. Her eyes landed on a glossy, black piano and the woman playing it for some of the patients and their families that had left their rooms. Although the sound was undeniably beautiful, a sense of dread and guilt filled Nadeshiko. But yet, she was frozen in her spot, unable to move far away from it.

And, suddenly, the woman's form seemed to fade and be replaced by another, much younger girl's figure. Nadeshiko's breath hitched as she stared at the all-too familiar girl and her surroundings, too, began to fade and change into something of her past.

" _That girl…_ " one voice mused in amazement. " _She is a prodigy, no doubt. Amazing_."

" _Isn't she_?" Another voice replied. " _It won't be long before she is the main showcase at concert halls_."

" _Like absolute magic_."

" _I feel all my stress and worries just melt away_!"

" _That's my girl_ ," a familiar voice praised, and Nadeshiko, although frozen in her memories, clenched her fists and her jaw, and lowered her head to stare at her feet. " _That's my Arata_."

"Nadeshiko!"

Suddenly, she was back in the hospital. The common room, which had once been filled with music, was now just a quiet murmur of families speaking to each other, a dim comparison from the hectic noise behind Nadeshiko of nurses and doctors rushing to and fro. Also behind Nadeshiko, her clinical instructor tapped away at her computer. The blonde, face flushing red, turned to face the slender woman.

"Yes, Sensei?" She responded, approaching her instructor nervously. Had she seen her?

The woman, who was maybe just five or six years Nadeshiko's senior, peered at her student with a kind smile. "I have looked over your charting and all that you have performed tonight insofar as interventions for your patients. If you are feeling comfortable with your abilities, you are welcome to leave early."

Nadeshiko's eyes lit up and all amounts of nervousness melted away. "Wait, really?"

"Yes," the woman responded, turning her eyes back to her computer. "You scored above average on almost all accounts this semester as far as clinical is concerned. Really, marvelous job. You should be proud."

Nadeshiko grin continued to widen and she bowed in respect to her instructor. "Thank you so much, Sensei. Thank you, really. That means so much to hear you say." Her instructor laughed, leaned back in her chair, and looked at the girl again with a crooked smiled.

"Don't thank me," she replied, pointing at Nadeshiko. "You earned it. I see how hard you work when you're hear. I wouldn't have said it unless you earned it. Now, get going so I can finish looking at everyone else's charting." Still grinning, Nadeshiko nodded furiously.

"Yes, Sensei!"

 **xXxXxXxXx**

In striking contrast to the hospital, Nadeshiko's apartment was filled with utter silence and occupied only one: Itachi Uchiha. Although he reveled in the quietness, he found it difficult to focus on any of the books he had borrowed from the library.

His mind was racing. Occasionally, he thought of his little brother, wondering what it was he was doing back in their world. He wondered if he had returned to Konoha, having enacting his revenge for what Itachi had done to their clan. He wondered, and dearly hoped, if his brother would be viewed as a hero, for finally killing him. And sometimes, he even wondered if his brother had found a girl he could stand to be around, although this thought brought more of a chuckle to Itachi than anything else, as there was probably no girl in their world Sasuke could settle down with.

More often, Itachi thought about Reishi, and what he had said to him a couple weeks earlier. Despite having many opportunities alone, the ghostly figure had yet to reappear to the Uchiha. Of course, this further complicated the situation, and caused Itachi to wonder whether or not he had imagined the entire thing. However, he was neither bothered by the supposed man's proclamation that he was dead nor that he was stuck in a limbo; instead, it was what he had insinuated about Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko. Itachi rubbed his temples, his head beginning to ache. What could Reishi have meant when he had said she, too was stuck in a sort of limbo and was unable to move forward? No matter how much Itachi considered the possible options, nothing seemed to add up. He was sure the girl was not actually dead and stuck in a literal limbo. But then, what could he be referring to?

Although he would never admit it, the young woman had grown on him. He no longer dealt with her presence, as he often did with the members of Akatsuki; instead, he dare say enjoyed having her around. He even had some ounce of enthusiasm for the festival they were going to meet at back in Serrai, at that street they'd visited now over a month ago. While he did not feel as though he had changed all that much in the last three or so months, he found a companion in her that was unlike one he had had for a long time.

His mind flashed to an image of a younger Sasuke and, in the privacy of the apartment, Itachi's lips slowly spread into a small, but kind smile. He rested his head in the palm of his left hand, staring off at his right hand. She reminded him of a brighter time in his life, when, although he was often seen by others for his abilities as a ninja, he was primary an older brother. And though he still felt there was much to learn about the girl, he felt something else…something, like an obligation to watch over the girl, as she had promised long ago to do for him.

For a moment, Itachi considered if that was what Reishi had hinted to: that maybe, this was his chance at redemption, to be a better older brother figure to this woman than he had been when he was younger to his own little brother. It was a stretch, but yet, so was this whole situation. However, as he began considering a new realm of possibilities, something more unbelievable happened that at first, Itachi wasn't sure that he'd actually seen it.

"Did my…?" Itachi spoke aloud, lifting his right hand closer to his face. He flipped it around, looking at every deep-set scar, callous, and wrinkle. His eyes narrowed.

Passing it off for his imagination, Itachi peered up at the clock. It was nearly eight o'clock. The man cursed quietly; he had been so deep in thought, he had not realized time had passed so quickly. He was supposed to meet Nadeshiko for eight-thirty. Cursing again, Itachi began to stand up.

Suddenly, a wave of lightheadedness crashed against him and he fell backwards against the couch again, gripping his head. _What the hell?_ Groaning, the Uchiha began to open his eyes and, as he did, tightened his jaw.

So he hadn't imagined it.

Pulling both his hands back, he inspected their fading forms, flipping them over and over. Looking over the rest of his body, he noticed the same was happening to his legs, arms, and torso. Then, around him, he felt his environment began to fade as well and he turned his attention away from his body just in time to see the room around him change between Nadeshiko's living room and something completely different, yet strikingly familiar.

Looking down at himself, he noted that he was now wearing a brown cloak similar to his old Akatsuki cloak. Next to him, a body was pressed up against him and on inspection, he noted that it was Nagato.

…Nagato?

The image faded again, and suddenly he was back in Nadeshiko's apartment. However, now everything appeared alike a television with bad connection; everywhere he looked, the image was fuzzy and fading between the two different environments, and the two different lives he had and had been living. He wondered for a moment if he was dreaming; however, everything from the couch beneath him in the mundane world to the weight of Nagato from his world was undeniably real. So then, what was happening?

Finally, all at once, everything became clear. No longer was he or his environment flickering between two. No, it had finally settled on one. But Itachi could not believe what he felt or what he saw.

Next to him, Nagato shifted his weight weakly and looked up with him. "Shall we continue forward?"

Unsure what to think and even more unsure how to answer, Itachi pressed forward, unknowing why he was suddenly back in his own world and what exactly he was to do there.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Adorning only her scrubs and a winter jacket, Nadeshiko waited patiently under the decorated lights by one of the monuments for Itachi. Although she was a little early, the girl was growing impatient as her excitement began to grow within her. She could not wait to show Itachi the festivities around them, as well as to just stare at the thousands of lights decorating the trees and the street. And, of course, to try and find someone who recognizes him. But mostly, to have some fun, after all the stress from the past few months.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Nadeshiko eyed a clock a little ways down the stone path for the umpteenth time. 8:27. _Well, he's not technically late, but he's not really on time by most standards…_ Nadeshiko thought impatiently, leaning against the stone monument and looking up at the white lights splayed across the branches.

Time passed, and Nadeshiko peered at the clock again. 8:42. Pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest, Nadeshiko stared grimacing at nothing in particular.

"I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind if he seriously blows me off for his dumb books," Nadeshiko growled shrinking closer to the monument to try and conserve some ounce of body heat.

More time passed and, with narrowed eyes, Nadeshiko dared the clock to tell her the time. Though even it, an inanimate object, fear the wraith of her glare and considered rewinding time to only 8:20, it nonetheless relented. 9:01.

Despite her blood boiling beneath her veins, her heart only sank in profound disappointment. She had been looking forward to this day for weeks, and yet the man could not have stopped reading for five minutes to come meet Nadeshiko for a little stroll through the middle of the city. With an agitated sigh, Nadeshiko pushed off from her spot and began walking toward the tram station.

But then, someone grabbed the fabric of her sleeve. Unimpressed and not in the mood, Nadeshiko spun around with every intention of screaming at the person. That is, until her blue eyes met his brown ones.

Time seemed to stop as she stared at Akito, her mouth slightly ajar and his hand still gripping the sleeve of her dark jacket. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to the situation, nor what she was supposed to say to the man before her. As her mind raced, Akito's eyes traced her every feature, from the way the snowflakes stuck to her hair and her hair to her skin, the almond shape of her blue eyes, the delicate curve of her lip, the pastiness of her skin like that of a doll's, to how small she appeared under the bulkiness of her jacket and the bagginess of her scrubs. He wondered, then, if she had always looked that small, and his eyes narrowed delicately as he brought his attention back to her surprised and flustered expression. And somewhere in his chest, something desperately ached.

As time seemed to start again, Nadeshiko lips closed, but her eyes did not leave his. Nervously, she asked, "Akito…?" Although, her voice was only barely above a whisper.

"Nadeshiko," he whispered back, eyes flickering back and forth between both of hers. They were searching for something, something they have never been able to find the answer to. And something she would never freely give away.

Tugging her sleeve from his grasp, she turned her body away from him and tore her eyes from his, staring instead at the clock again. 9:06. Immediately, she questioned, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was harsher than she had intended, but she decided to stick with it, hoping it would deter him from wanting to chat.

Akito was silent, and for a moment Nadeshiko thought he had left her then and there. But then, finally, he responded, "I come to the festival every year."

Suddenly, Nadeshiko turned sharply back to face Akito. "I mean why are you _here_? Next to me? Of all the places, of all the parts of this street, why _here_?" Her voice fazed between harsh and desperate, despite her efforts to maintain a neutral tone. Likewise, her eyes betrayed her most of all, burning and daring to release tears. Of all the days to run into him, of course it had to be right now.

Akito watched her cautiously. He contemplated whether or not he should tell the truth. Finally, he decided to stick to most of the facts: "I was walking through here and I saw you standing here by yourself. I wasn't really planning on saying anything to you after what had happened at the dining hall a little while ago. But…" He paused and turned away from Nadeshiko and, when she looked up at him, he realized his cheeks had flushed. Whether it was the cold or something else, she wasn't quite sure.

"But," he said again, continuing to stare at something to his right. "When I saw you start to leave, you just didn't look happy. So I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

And with that, he turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began to leave.

Nadeshiko watched his back, her emotions in turmoil. Although she was still heartbroken over the fact that Itachi had stood her up, something new began to stir deep in her chest. Something that she hadn't felt for a long time: longing.

And suddenly, her feet moved beneath her before she could even think, and her burning eyes finally betrayed her as she ran passed person after person toward Akito. In front of her, Akito stopped, hearing the footsteps crunching against the snow, and turned around in time to see his ex-girlfriend running to him, eyes wide, hair wild, tears streaming down her cheeks, nose dribbling.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe there were unresolved feelings on both sides. Maybe, when Akito had said that day that they should break up, it wasn't necessarily what either of them wanted. Maybe Nadeshiko, heartbroken from being stood up, desperately just wanted some sort of attention, even if that attention was from Akito.

No matter the reason, neither of them care. Instead, they remained still, frozen in time, gripping desperately to each other as if the other was their lifeline, both stuck in the past but not quite for the same reason.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

When Nadeshiko finally returned home hours later, she found the apartment empty. Confused, she shut the door behind her warily and stalked through the living room and into the kitchen. She peeked into the bathroom and then into her room. However, everywhere she could think to look, she was not able to locate the Uchiha. Standing in her room, Nadeshiko ran a hand through her snow-wet hair and felt a sense of panic surging through her veins. In her previous state of mind, she wondered if, on top of standing her up, he had also flat-out left her, maybe making a breakthrough discovery on who he was. However, as she really began considering the possibilities, and the little she knew of her roommate, a feeling of dread overwhelmed her. _Or, what if he had gone to Serrai and got lost trying to find me?_

As Nadeshiko was about to fly out of her room and back out to the downtown Serrai, a _crash_ stopped her in her tracks. "Did a glass just…?"

Nervously, Nadeshiko tiptoed out of her room. With no one in the kitchen, the blonde decided to peek into the living room. When she was finally brave enough to look, the woman gasped.

The culprit of the sound was in fact a glass, seemingly knocked over by a rogue pillow that was now on top of the couch. But what really surprised Nadeshiko and drained all the color from her face wasn't the shattered glass or the pillow, but the writhing Itachi laying on her couch. _Had he been there this whole time, and I didn't notice him…?_ Either way, Nadeshiko tossed this aside and ran to him, collapsing by his side. The Uchiha's face would occasionally contort and his body twitched and writhed every few seconds. On inspection, his skin was covered in sweat and seemed to emit extreme amounts heat.

Nervously, Nadeshiko reached out to the man and placed a hand on his forehead. For a moment, his entire body tightened and the little blonde held her breath. However, finally, Itachi relaxed, his grimacing and writhing subsiding, although not completely.

Going up on her knees, Nadeshiko stared into Itachi's pained face, her eyes burning as they had earlier. Sliding her hand from his forehead down to his cheek, she cried just above a whisper, "Itachi, what happened to you? Oh, my god, Itachi, please wake up." Although he didn't respond or awaken, she noted again how he seemed to relax, and she even thought his temperature seemed to decrease a little bit, though this could have been her imagination.

She again moved her hand to hold his own tightly, as she often did with her sister. Laying her head against the couch, she studied the man's face again. How could she have thought he'd purposely stood her up?

Squeezing his hand with hers, she vowed, tears still trickling down her cheeks, "I promise I will not doubt you again. And I promise I will stay right here with you, so please feel better. Oh, Itachi, please wake up soon."

And true to her word, she did, her hand gripping his in a desperate attempt to keep him with her, unknowingly the lifeline bringing him back to her world.

* * *

 **Happy holidays everyone!**

 **Without giving much away for the story, this was actually the first scene I had thought of when considering ideas for this story. I really hope it wasn't confusing to read or anything! Also, if it was unclear, he was being pulled back into his world because of Edo Tensei, although I'll probably clarify that in the next chapter too.**

 **Anyway! This marks nearly a year since I started this story and, truly, thank you all for sticking with me even through my breaks and hiatuses. It is a real pleasure writing this, and I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read! Thank you to all of my lovely followers, favoriters, and commenters: you make my day, and it is such a gift every time. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart!**


	11. Megumi (1)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the cover image of Itachi! I do own my characters however!

* * *

 **The Anachronism**

 _Chapter XI: Megumi (1)_

* * *

"Itachi…" Nadeshiko whispered, staring from the floor at the unconscious man lying on her couch. "Itachi, please wake up."

A couple days had passed since Nadeshiko had returned home to the seemingly comatose Itachi. She could not figure out why it had happened or what had caused it, and she quietly kicked herself for not offering to bring him to hospital when he'd first appeared in her apartment. It was possible that he was experiencing some sort of neurological complication related to his amnesia and confusion, something she would not have been able to pick up on herself. However, despite knowing he should be brought to the hospital, the little blonde could not call for an ambulance, fear coursing through her veins. Fear, that she would lose him too.

"I promise I will make this right," Nadeshiko vowed, lifting herself up onto her feet. "I swear it!"

So, for the next couple of weeks, that's what she did, or tried to do. She placed cool cloths on his head to decrease his ever rising temperature, monitored his vital signs for any changes that were out of the ordinary, ran her fingers through his hair when he would writhe and grimace. Anything that she could think of to try and pull him out of this state he'd somehow gotten in.

Occasionally, when she would turn away from him and busy herself with housework or other chores, something strange would happen. In her periphery, she could have sworn his lying form would grow hazy, almost invisible, as if it were disappearing. Every time, Nadeshiko would stop whatever she was doing and stare at the man in bewilderment. But, in the blink of an eye, what she'd thought she'd seen had, too, stopped: Itachi was completely and wholly there where she'd left him.

She silently wondered if she'd gone crazy, before deciding she may very well already have.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Miles away from Kotohu University and Serrai, Megumi sat quietly at her desk, her head in her palm.

Upon arriving home a few days earlier, the dark-haired woman was both surprised and, yet, expected, the emptiness that greet her the moment she walked through the door. Stepping forward slowly, the woman peered around the elegant grand foyer before dropping her luggage at her side.

Suddenly, she heard a set of footsteps above her, racing down the hall and down the stairs. Megumi looked up, praying for it to be one of her sisters. However, instead, an elderly woman appeared before her at the top of the first set of stairs. Her hair was more grey than the last time the dark-haired woman had seen her, but aside from this, she was still as wrinkled and motherly as always.

"Miss Megumi," the older woman breathed, gasping from her previous running around. "It is wonderful to see you, and in such good health. Are those your bags? Let me get them for–"

"Nana," Megumi interrupted, staring blankly down at her feet. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her jaw was set ridged. Above her, Nana sighed and slowly descended the stairs.

When she reached the girl, Nana placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and quietly explained, "Your parents have not yet returned from their business trip abroad."

"And my siblings?" Megumi questioned, staring at her black suede boots. "Tomo? Sachi? Kazumi?"

Nana shifted uncomfortably. "The eldest Lady Tomo called earlier to inform myself and Master and Misses that she would be staying in America longer than previously anticipated to continue her neuroscience research at Harvard University. Lady Kazumi also called a few days ago to inform that she anticipated a breakthrough in her modeling career and will soon be traveling to Italy."

"And Sachi?" Megumi struggled, maintaining a neutral expression despite the boiling heat spreading across her skin. "She is still in high school; she could not possibly be off and out of the compound, too?"

In front of her, Nana bent over and grabbed the handles of the disappointed woman's luggage. As she spun around and proceeded to climb the stairs toward Megumi's room, she responded, "The young Miss Sachi has decided to go on holiday with a couple of her classmates after hearing that neither Lady Tomo nor Lady Kazumi would be returning home for the winter holiday. None of us had heard from you in months; she may have opted to stay if she had known…"

"No, it's fine." Turning around, Nana stared at Megumi, who forced a curt smile and strut in the same direction up the stairs. As the young woman passed her family's maid and her long-time companion, the older woman froze and could only watch the younger middle child of the household climb the winding stairs and enter the study.

As the door closed behind Megumi, Nana sighed again and continued to hike up the stairs in the direction toward the girl's room. _Some things will never change_ , the older woman thought as she passed the study, hearing a distinct _rip_ of a plane ticket just beyond the closed door.

Days turned into a week, and a week turned into a couple weeks that Megumi confined herself to the study room. Although she generally was not one to mope, her disappointment had gotten the best of her and she found herself unmotivated to do anything but busy herself at her desk practicing her script and occasionally doodling. However, as three weeks had gone by uneventfully and without any word from anyone in her family, and only one more week remained of her winter holiday, Megumi was growing irater and less upset. That quiet, rainy evening, she sat back in her chair in the study room, head propped in her palm, and twirled a fountain between her fingers. With a hard glare and a grimace, she watched the pen move swiftly through her fingers, ignoring the neatly drawn characters littering nearly one hundred sheets of paper strewn across her desk, in the trash can next to it, and across the floor around her.

Suddenly, she pushed off her chair and strut out of the room. Nana, having been just outside the study cleaning the windows, was startled to see the girl emerge so unexpectedly.

"Everything alright, Miss Megumi?" The older woman wondered, briefly pausing her work to stare at Megumi's back.

"Wonderful," Megumi deadpanned without missing a beat and flung open her bedroom door. Behind her, Nana scurried to inspect what the young Miss was up to. As she reached the door, she found Megumi pawing through her closet with a blank expression.

Pursing her lips, Nana questioned, "Are you going out?" Although a part of her did not want to know her answer, a more motherly aspect of the older woman felt compelled to check up on the dark-haired woman.

Without saying anything, Megumi pulled out a fitted, short black dress and began pulling off her cardigan and tank top. Nana felt her heart sink. _I thought she'd moved past this faze…?_

After sliding the dress on, the dark-haired woman got to work on her makeup and her hair, continuing to ignore the concerned expression on her maid's face. After applying dark eye shadow, black eyeliner, false lashes, and red lipstick, she got to work with her hair, curling and applying hairspray until it cascaded down her back in meticulously wild waves. Her dark eyes, now smoky and darker than usual, were glued to the figure staring back at her in the mirror, one she had not seen in a long while. Breathing out a sigh, she fetched the black jacket she'd laid out on her bed and slid her feet into a pair of black wedges.

As she hurried passed Nana, she couldn't look her in the eye. She couldn't explain herself, couldn't explain why she'd suddenly had the urge again. So, instead, she just strut on, across the hall and down the stairs toward the door, until finally, behind her, there was a shout: "Please be careful! It's getting late out there!"

For a moment, Megumi paused and considered what she was doing and why she was doing it. What the others would think if they knew she was doing it. But then, she decided, right now she very well didn't care.

And with a raise of her hand in recognition of Nana's farewell and without turning to meet her worried expression, Megumi left her family's estate and prepared for the trudge to Izumo's.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

When Izumo's Bar came into sight, a feeling of familiarity washed over Megumi, be that a good thing or bad she wasn't quite sure. It was one of the most popular bar chains in the northern part of Japan – there was even a location just off the Kotohu University campus – and for good reason. If a person was under the age of twenty, there was still a pretty high chance that the bartenders there would serve them. Drinking age was only a formality at this point, of course. For those who were of age, there was some solace knowing that the alcohol was of decent quality for an undeniably unbeatable price. And it was for both of these reasons Megumi had first entered the bar, three years early during her first year at the university.

The moment Megumi entered the bar, there was a hiatus of all conversation and movement that, again, gave her a sense of familiarity. It was as if, even in the two and a half years since she'd stopped visiting, nothing had changed. The dark-haired woman immediately walked forward, not meeting anyone's eyes as the conversations rekindled in a soft hum around her and she secured a lone seat at the bar. Despite her effort to ignore them, she felt the eyes burning holes into her back. Ultimately, this provoked her into ordering two shots. _I need this, if I hope to deal with this place for longer than ten minutes_.

"Here ya are." The bartender slid them her way, before rushing off to a patron at the other end of the bar who was beginning to get rowdy. Megumi brought the first glass to her lips and knocked it back without a second thought. However, as she brought the second one to her lips, something whispered in the back of her head.

" _See that girl over there_?" It spoke in a shrill female voice. " _That's that rich bitch. Megumi, I think it was. Thinks she's all that because Mommy and Daddy own a huge business and travel the world. She's always looking down on all of us_."

" _And look at her_!" Another cackled. " _Look how much she's drinking, trying to show off to the boys. Disgusting_."

" _I heard_ ," another interjected, more of a whisper than the others. " _That she sleeps around with, like, all the boys, too. Seriously gross and desperate_."

" _Yeah_!" The first shrilled. " _She has no right to look down on us; she's, like, below us_!"

Megumi, staring hard into her glass, listening to the voices of the past talking in circles around her. She remembered that day well: it had been near the end of her first semester at Kotohu University. Despite how she acted with her close friends and siblings, Megumi was more shy than others believed and she had a tendency to keep to herself around people she didn't know. As a result, she'd inadvertently given many of the girls in her dorm building the 'cold shoulder' and had thus created a couple of enemies. Paired with her parents' and siblings' constant absences, Megumi had taken to less than noble activities, one of those including visiting Izumo's every now and then. She had never intended to make a habit of it, but by the time the semester had closed, she was going to the bar nearly every night. And as it seemed, some of the other girls who recognized her had followed her there.

But then, so did someone else.

Her mind flashed to Nadeshiko, who had also been a part of the group; however, unlike the few girls that threw comments and insults toward Megumi, the little blonde remained quiet. She had peered around the little rustic bar in confusion and, presently, Megumi chuckled at the memory. Nadeshiko never was much for alcohol, and that dislike only seemed to grow in her to this day. But that day, despite her own judgment toward the beverage, Nadeshiko had approached the dark-haired woman with no preconceived judgements within her. Instead, she offered her a smile and a hand, saying, " _Hi there! I'm Nadeshiko! What's your name_?" while a slightly taller blonde behind her waved and grinned at her. Megumi remembered feeling almost lightheaded by the kind gestures of the girls.

 _But wait._ Megumi considered the memory as stared into the miraculously empty second glass in her hand and heat began to fill her cheeks. Her center of balance began to be thrown off-kilter. _There was another blonde? Who was that, again?_

Before she could think too much about it, though, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and nearly shrieked and chucked the shot glass from her hands. With wide eyes, she looked up at the unfamiliar man on the seat next to her in bewilderment.

"Everything alright, un?"

Staring back at her was a man with long blonde hair partly tied back in a ponytail, striking blue eyes, and, despite expressing some concern in his question, a smirk adorning his lips. He wore a black jacket over a blue t-shirt and dark jeans. Looking the man up and down, Megumi could not decide whether the man had decent intentions or not and, deciding to play it safe, turned away from the man and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. To this, the man's smirk only grew.

"I just–" the mysterious man began.

Megumi threw her arm in the air. "Bartender! Two more shots of your strongest sake!"

The bartender raised a brow at the slender woman, unsure whether he should comply or not. However, the dark look in her eye was enough to convince him, and he sifted through the shelves behind the bar for another bottle of sake. At the same time, the man chuckled.

"Sure that's a good idea?" he mused, leaning his head against his propped arm. "Seems like your already a bit tipsy, un."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Megumi growled, facing the man again as the bartender carefully placed the two shot glasses in front of the woman. "Can you please not bother me? I am not in the mood for this."

Megumi turned back to the glasses in front of her and quickly threw the contents of the first to the back of her throat. All the while, the blonde man watched her carefully, smirk still intact but not as coy as it had been. Placing the glass down, the dark-haired woman felt the warmth in her cheeks begin to spread down her neck and throughout her entire body. As the effects of the alcohol began setting in, she hesitated in grabbing the other glass, momentarily concerned that, unfortunately, the blonde man may be right: her tolerance wasn't quite what it used to be. However, whether she'd wanted it or not, she realized too late, did not matter: the blonde man had already grabbed the shot and taken it himself.

Surprised and irritated, Megumi fumed and pointed an accusatory finger at the man. "Did you just take my shot?" Again, the man's smirk grew.

"And what if I did?" As Megumi continued to glower at the man, he eventually relented and added, "Hey, no worries, I'll pay for it, un. It's not like you were going to take it anyway."

"Says who?" Megumi shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was definitely going to take it!"

The man, becoming more interested in the irritated woman, pushed himself forward so his face was mere inches from Megumi's. Despite already feeling flush, Megumi's face burned even hotter; however, a newfound sense of stubbornness was unwilling to let her backdown and back away from the annoying man in front of her.

The blonde-haired man raised his arm. His voice was warm as it hit her skin and smelled faintly of sake. "Bartender, two more shots!"

In her periphery, Megumi swore she saw the bartender roll his eyes, as if he'd seen this game a million times before, and poured two more shots. After he placed them on the bar, the blonde man moved back slightly to grab one of the shots. Raising it with a crooked grin, he said, "Cheers."

Without hesitation, Megumi snatched the other one and tapped her glass to his own, "Cheers!" before they both tossed the contents down their throats.

And this continued. Shot after shot after shot, until Megumi was certain she'd nearly hit the double-digits and the blonde man had all but lost count of how many he'd already had. By this point, both of them had laid their heads on the cool marble top of the bar to counter the heat spreading through their body. The man continued to smirk, finding a sick amount of amusement from the dark-haired woman and their little game. And, though she hated to admitted, she'd found the whole situation amusing herself.

"Look at you," the man slurred, pointing a swaying finger at Megumi and grinning. "You can't even sit up. I told you to stop drinking."

Megumi snorted. "Yeah, okay. First of all, no you did not tell me to stop drinking. And second, have you seen yourself lately?" The blonde stranger's smirk grew and he inched his face closer toward the black-haired woman.

"Can't say I have," he responded, eyes trained on Megumi. "How do I look?"

And despite herself, Megumi felt her body temperature rise at least twenty more degrees. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. For the first time, she really looked the man over, from his striking eyes to his fitted clothes. Had he always looked this attractive, or was this just the effects of the alcohol playing tricks on her?

As if reading her mind, the man began to laugh almost uncontrollably, further embarrassing the woman. Finally, his hand shot up into the air again and he called, "Bartender! Two more!"

The poor bartender sauntered over to the unlikely drunk duo and leaned down toward them. "Sorry guys, you've been cut off."

"Cut off?" Megumi whined. The whole point of her drinking this much was to prove she could handle her alcohol better than that man. Or was it? Now that she thought about it, she wasn't quite sure _why_ they had started drinking together.

"You can't cut us off, un," the blonde man argued, pushing himself off the counter to look the bartender in the eyes.

The bartender shook his head and pointed a thumb behind the blonde. "Not my decision."

The blonde man peeked over his shoulder and Megumi pushed herself up so she too would be sitting up, and peered around the stranger she'd been taking shots with. Behind him, a red-headed man who appeared slightly shorter than her new companion stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Although Megumi had never seen the man before in her life and wondered why he held any sort of jurisdiction on how much she was allowed to drink, the blonde in front of her seemed to know him all too well.

"Ah!" he cheered, throwing his arms around the annoyed red-head. "Sasori, my man! Good to see you, un! I thought you'd left a while ago with those three girls?"

"I turn my back on you for five seconds," the red-head – Sasori – mumbled and shook his head, evading having to respond to his friend's question. Then, he turned to face Megumi. "My apologies if my friend here was bothering you."

Before Megumi could answer, the blonde man interjected, "Nah, this one's cool, un. I like her." He turned to smirk again at the dark-haired woman and, along with the fire that seemed to spread across her skin, her chest felt tingling and light. _This damn alcohol, my God!_ Megumi cursed herself internally _._

Sasori sighed. "Do you even know her name?" The blonde, detaching himself from the red-head, waved off his question.

"Details, details."

Again, Sasori sighed and faced the now flustered Megumi. He spoke, "Again, I apologies for my friend."

"Stop apologizing for me, un!"

Despite herself, Megumi let out a jubilant laugh. In turn, this surprised the unnamed blonde and his friend Sasori. While she vaguely understood the improperness of her laugh, even though her drunkenness told her it was fine, she could not help herself. Somehow, watching the two had reminded her of her and Nadeshiko. And something about this feeling gave her some sort of mind, sound or drunk or whatever it was, to extend the same trust to them that she had to Nadeshiko that day many years ago.

"No, excuse my rudeness," Megumi stated, smiling at them. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Megumi. It is a pleasure to meet you two. May I ask your names?" Although still mildly bewildered over her laughter, Sasori sent the woman a gentle smile.

"Sasori," he stated, although she'd already managed to figure out his name. Next to him, the blonde man studied the girl he had just been drinking with for who-knows-how-long. His impression of the woman had changed drastically since the moment he'd laid eyes on her from across the room. And although he was certainly unsure about her, there was something about that that excited him too.

"Deidara," the blonde stated, smirk ever-growing. "And the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

 **To start, I just want to say thank you guys for a year of supporting and sending your love for this story. One year! (Unless you take into consideration my like, six month hiatus... then it really hasn't been a year of me writing this. But that's beside the point.) I couldn't have done this much without everyone's kind words of encouragement and all of the silent favorites and follows over the past months. So, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**

 **And in regards to this chapter: I know. I left the last chapter with probably so many unanswered questions concerning our two main characters, and then I go writing this and probably caused even more unanswered questions.**

 **Oops.**

 **Honestly, though, this was so much fun to write and I promise it's actually pretty important in theory for the rest of the story. You may not see it right now, but I promise it's extremely important! Plus, who doesn't love Deidara and Sasori? They had to be included** _ **somewhere**_ **.**

 **Anyway! Shout outs to JigokuShoujosRevenge, Princess-Cissnei, Neko Hoshi Hime Okami, and NatNicole for leaving me the kindest comments in the world. Seriously, you guys absolutely made my day, if not my entire week. And to everyone else, thank you so much again for following and sticking with me! I hope you continue to enjoy.**


End file.
